Tennis match of Love!
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Finally My LAST CHAPTER! Sakuno and Ryoma both excels in tennis will they both find love after a suspense tennis match!As love find it's way to make destiny. Will they be able to end up together? Please Read and Review!
1. A New Student!

Hello! It is my first time to write a fanfic in Prince of Tennis. I hope my story would just be Okay. Pls. give me reviews... Pls. **Here it goes: ENJOY!!!** **Chapter 1: A new Student**

"Hajimemashite!!! Watashi wa Riyuzaki Sakuno!" A girl in pigtails said as she introduced herself in front of a class.

"From now on Miss Riyuzaki will be a student of this class. Am I making a clear statement here students"?

"Hai Sensei!" The students said as they eyed on the young miss that was standing in front of them.

"Does anyone of you want to ask some questions to Riyuzaki-san?"

"What are your Hobbies, Riyuzaki-san?" A girl in the second row in front of the teacher's table asked.

Sakuno smiled a bit as she said: **"My hobbies are playing tennis and reading books authored by Charles Dickens."**

Upon saying those words about herself. She immediately captured the attention of a boy who's sitting at the back row who seems to be not paying attention in the class. As he heard those words he leaned forward trying to take a closer look on the girl standing in front.

"Tennis Huh!" These words were spoken in his mind. "I can't believe that a girl would proudly state that she _**CAN**_play Tennis!"

"Now we shall decide where should Riyuzaki-san would sit."

"That seat in the back row is unoccupied, Riyuzaki-san you can sit there."

"Hai, Sensei" She saw cold stares from some of the girls apparently she does not know why. As she walks she noticed that the guys are also staring at her and it made her feel terrible. She thought of some malicious things but she tried to control herself.

"Hi! Watashi wa Tomoka Osakada!" A girl in the second to the last row introduced herself.

"Hi, watashi wa Sakuno Riyuzaki."

"I hope that we could get along well Sakuno-chan!!"

"Well that was too fast you know." Sakuno said to her mind as she smiled to the girl she is passing through, Sakuno keep thinking about the people in her class. "Well, I guess that girl is a friendly type, it's not really a warm welcome but I'm glad somebody appreciated my actual existence." Sakuno continuously walks a few steps later she reaches the vacant seat in the back row, surprisingly a boy Yes it is!!! Her seatmate is a boy. She really does not like it. Sakuno has a lot of disgrace with boys.

Sakuno embraced herself and try not to judge a person by its looks. She really wanna try to be nice to her new seatmate. "Sakuno you can do it! You can make it!" she said to herself taking a chance to speak.

"Hi! I am Sakuno Riyuzaki...Hope that we could...we could...uhmmm...be friends!" Sakuno said wearing a sunny smile a sunny but a little fraud.

The boy just takes a glance on Sakuno and lean to the other side. It seems that he does not care about Sakuno's hard work.

With that reaction it blew Sakuno's head! Of course she can't let her anger be exposed in public. She keep on thinking deeply and slightly turning into a chibi.

"That idiot of a Dumbass!!!"

"Stingy!!!"

These are the words that invaded the head of our new student here Sakuno Riyuzaki. Well she has a disgrace for boys and not really interested on them.

**Finally Lunchtime!!!!**

"Sakuno-chan!" A voice called out.

"That girl from before." Sakuno uttered these words unto her mind; she tries hard to appreciate the girl's friendly passion.

"Hai! You're Tomoka Ne!" Sakuno said as she looked at the glistening eyes of the girl ahead of her.

"Do you want to have a share in my lunch?" Sakuno asked.

"Hai, I will be really glad." Tomoka said as she hurries in her seat to get her own bento box.

"Sakuno-chan Ittadakimasu!!!

Sakuno noticed the content of the girl's bento box. It is a fried tofu, dried seaweed and a bunch of beans. Tomoka saw Sakuno staring in her bento box. Sakuno feel irritated upon seeing Tomoka's bento box. She feels a little embarrass for her new friend. The content of her bento is Hungarian sausage and a strip of Salisbury steak and a bunch of Lindtt and Godiva Chocolate. As Sakuno gives a stare on Tomoka's bento, she noticed it even if she was happily eating with Sakuno.

"Nani Sakuno-chan, What's cooki'n on you???"

"Ehhh!!! Betsu Ni!!!

"I know you're staring at my bento. So you see my parents are kind of busy and I have to take care of my siblings. So I prepared my meal today but unfortunately I'm bad at it!!"

"So Desu Ne!!!" Sakuno said

She does not know if she feels pity or amazed at the young girl. But one thing is sure **"HAKUNA MATATA!!"** (No worries!) Sakuno said in her mind happily.

**Tennis Club Room:**

"Momoshiro-sempai!!" first year student with 151cm in called another student whom he calls sempai.

"Oi Echizen what are those letters in your locker?" Momoshiro asked with a sly grin attempting to capture his reaction for _**Love Letters**_ from his fans from the Ryoma Echizen Fan's Club being managed by Tomoka, Sakuno's new friend.

**Afternoon Class:**

"Today we'll be learning a lot from the French revolution and a lot about Napoleon Bonaparte, including Adolf Hitler, a german in the World War II". The teacher said and makes a smile in the students, a smile that indicates pure torture. "World History Class Again." A student seated in the third row chirruped. 

Sakuno was stunned, and said to her mind "World History is a piece of Cake." She said feeling really confident.

Questions were thrown in the students but only three of them answers correctly.

The teacher felt a little weird about this so she asked the three students, Echizen Ryoma, Riyuzaki Sakuno, and Adrienne Rei.

"Does the three of you made some advance reading about our topic?"

"I learned all about that in my former school." Sakuno said

" So am I" Ryoma said with a grin at Sakuno.

Sakuno felt insulted about him.

"What's this idiot babbling about???"

"Doesn't it make him sick of swimming??"

"Rotten Brat"

**Finally Dismissal time:**

"Sakuno-chan where are you going?" Tomoka asked.

"To the Tennis court." She said reluctantly.

"So you wanna have some boy hunting!!!Such a nice idea I wanna see Ryoma my Love." She chirruped.

"Tomoka-chan." She is now sweat dropped.

"I just want to visit somebody." She continued.

"So its a camouflage!!! That somebody you want to visit is a boy!!! I am certain of it."

With Tomoka's attitude Sakuno can't do anything so she quit on explaining it's not really boy hunting.

**At the Tennis court:**

"Are those girls here to cheer for Ryoma?" asked one first year at the club.

"Of course almost every girl who goes here are just fans of Echizen." Another said.

Sakuno entered the Tennis court with Tomoka but unfortunately the person she was looking for is still not in there.

Momoshiro saw the expression in the girl's face. Being a sempai and a gentleman he asked what do they need.

"Do you need something?"

"We are just looking for somebody."

Sakuno saw Ryoma together with Momoshiro. She gave a cold stare and did not look into him again. He just walks out.

"Hey where are you going Echizen?" asked Momoshiro.

"Just going outside, I suddenly felt terrible and bored here." He said turning back from Sakuno and the others. Sakuno is really really mad now, as if that she could already smash a whole hollow block.

"So if you felt bored so why don't you play tennis with me." She said with a very obnoxious voice.

"Mada mada da ne!" (Still have lots to learn) Ryoma said taking his racket in the bench.

Sakuno is really insulted. "You'll see what girl power really means stingy brat!!!"

The game started, at first Ryoma is not serious but he find out Sakuno's ability. So he became serious. Ryoma was stunned by Sakuno's determination to beat him. Their score is almost tying, so Ryoma became more alert.

"I can't be beaten by this girl but I'm impressed at her guts." Ryoma said in his mind thinking of a quick strategy.

"So you are also good but not too good mingy brat." Sakuno also said in her mind.

"What is happening here Momoshiro?" a tall woman asked.

"Coach, a girl challenged Ryoma for a match it's really interesting. I bet she's a fan of him." Momoshiro said with a smile.

"Stop them, the court should not be used for those things." With the command of the coach, they stopped.

"What are you two doing?" She asked and looked into the two of them

"Sakuno you are even my granddaughter!" Coach Riyuzaki said.

"Gomenasai Grandma." She said a bit embarassed.

"And you too Ryoma."

"Gomenasai!" Ryoma said not showing emotions at all.

"Okay that's all for today be early for tomorrow's practice!" Coach Riyuzaki said.

"I admit that you're really good in tennis." Ryoma said before leaving the court.

"That was awesome Sakuno!" Tomoka said.

"Yukimasho! Let's go home!" Sakuno said smiling at her friend but this time it's a real smile, a smile of happiness. I seems that Sakuno was really happy while playing with Ryoma. Even Ryoma felt really good.

**The next morning:**

"Ohayo Gozaimasu minna!" Sakuno said cheerfully. Everybody looked idly on Sakuno those cold stares hit her.

"Everybody in school knew about the tennis match you had with Ryoma yesterday. Don't worry they are just jealous!!"

"Don't worry!!! Jelous!!! Nanyatte!!!! How did they find out???" Sakuno asked in a very worried voice.

"Rumors here are as fast as the speed of light!!!"

"Who did this thing to me???" Sakuno asked really really angry!!!

"The girls said that yesterday Ryoma went into their fan's club and told them the whole story." Tomoka said.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryoma did that!!!!!!!"

Sakuno felt terrible really really terrible!! She feels that she could not just smash a hollow block but also destroy a whole building. She can feel anger trembling her whole body.

"That Brat!!! That idiot I will make him pay!!! Sakuno said with glaring eyes...

END!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's how I will end my first chapter. I hope you like it!!!

So how can Sakuno cope about the rumor?

How can she really make Ryoma pay?

Would the violent part of Sakuno's personality will be revealed?

So Find out in my next Chapter, I bet Chap II will be a good one!!!


	2. The match that makes history!

**Chapter II: **

**Hello! Thanks for all who supported my Chap 1 Hope you continue!**

**Chapter II: The match that makes history!**

Sakuno immediately dashed out of their classroom to find Ryoma Echizen, her classmate, a tennis prodigy, a die-hard idol for girls and most of all the person who first get on the nerves of Sakuno Riyuzaki, a shy but also a good tennis player. "You menacing brat!!!" 

"Stubborn fool"

"Stingy Idiot" 

Sakuno said these obnoxious words into her mind. She can feel the anger trembling in her body. She could not take it anymore; she wants to punish Echizen for this.

Finally she found him: reading a magazine about International Tennis games and International Players. Sakuno put up all her courage to face her enemy.

"Ryoma!!! What's with that rumor you spread about me?" Sakuno asked with a very horrifying voice.

"Me, I just shared my experience to my beloved fans!" Ryoma said sarcastically showing a fake smile to Sakuno.

"You, you are nothing but a mere brat!!!, all you can do is to make other people suffer." Sakuno said with eyes glaring into her classmate.

"Suffer???, my fans were really glad that I talked to them."

Sakuno was really mad, really really mad. She instantly thinks of an idea to make the fan girls believe that she is not a violent type of girl that she is not trying to hook their **baka **Idol!!! Finally she thought of one.

"So you're mad at me because I almost defeated you yesterday on a tennis match." Sakuno said.

"Huh!" Ryoma glanced toward the other side away from Sakuno.

"So you are really mad imagine the most popular first year Seigaku regular is almost defeated by a so called amateur! That's a nice rumor too, I wonder if I should also spread it just like a **Mr. Popular** did to me." 

"So it's a deal, later when its practice time we'll have a duel, you'll see! Its perfect that old coach will do something this afternoon." Ryoma said trying to make the young girl feel afraid.

"Hai!" Sakuno said feeling confident to accept the deal.

The class started even if Sakuno and Ryoma are seatmates they are not talking to each other. They are just silently listening and participating in their classes. But in the minds of the two of them:

"How could I defeat him, that mean brat? I should make my name clean in the name of sports, how could it be!!! The Miss Perfect Image that I dream about ever since first grade is now ruined just because of a boastful brat!"Sakuno said in her mind as her brain continues to wander around thoughts.

"That girl is incredible her reflexes are quick, her mind as a tennis player is exceptional and most of all her tennis style of playing is the same as _that person, _both of them are a bit mysterious in playing tennis, but they are really skilled. Ryoma said in his mind just like Sakuno with his brain wandering around.

**Finally Lunch Time:**

Ryoma approached again his sempai Momoshiro, and as usual in his locker are love letters from his fans.

"Momoshiro-sempai! What can I do to distract a girl?" asked Ryoma with full curiosity.

"**Distract**? Why distract? It should be **attract**!!!" Momoshiro said with glimmering eyes in chibi.

"Sempai, I'm serious this time." Ryoma said to the upper class man in front of him.

"To distract a fan girl, what if you brought your whole fan's club against her and she'll feel that she needs to change in order to get your attention." Momoshiro said bluffing and making fun of his own idiotic statement.

"Against her...Arigato Momoshiro sempai." Ryoma said running away from Momoshiro.

"Is he really serious??? But he said he is??? What a guy, an incredible one." Momoshiro said as he continues drinking his juice.

**Dismissal Time:**

Sakuno immediately prepares for the tennis match, an important match of her life. 

"This match!!! A match between good and evil!!! A match that will lead me into the future of my successful dream!!!" Sakuno said it to herself acting funny.

Sakuno went to the tennis court carrying her things and her racket which she is really comfortable with.

"Ryoma!!! I'm ready!!!" Sakuno said with a really strong fighting spirit and motivation to win. Sakuno was shocked, really really shocked of what she saw.

The entire Ryoma Echizen Fan's Club were gathered in the court just to cheer for their so called beloved idol!!! Sakuno was really mad again and its at its worst.

"Echizen!!! What do you think you're doing??? You are really stupid!!! **Baka!!!!**

"What are you saying I just invited my fans here to watch the tennis match that will mark the history of this fan's club!!!"

"You really are an idiot a model the failure of humans!!!, you're a real idiot!!!"

"Moron!!!" Sakuno Shouted at him.

"So stop complaining and let's start the match as soon as possible!" Ryoma said in a really sarcastic and irritating way.

The game started Sakuno tried her best and she was able to return all the speedy shots of Ryoma.

"This girl is really good, if I don't play seriously I might lose!!!" Ryoma said as he returns the shot done by Sakuno.

"So as expected of a Seigaku regular, I admit he is not really somebody who could be a companion, he prefers to be alone, I can see it in his playing style. His specialties are lob shots, cross shots and straight shots. But I bet grandma chose him because of his skills, grandma would not choose a useless player!" Sakuno said while concentrating on Ryoma's play.

**After a long duration of playing: **

"Sakuno, Are you tired I defeated you for two games." Ryoma said as usual sarcastically.

"Nope! Not yet I am not doing my best yet and I am still up to bring out my secret weapon.

The entire Ryoma Echizen Fan's club and some Seigaku regulars who witnessed the match became more alert.

"Secret weapon?" Eiji asked.

"What if it's a deadly secret weapon, don't forget that she is still coach Riyuzaki's grand daughter." Tezuka said.

"Come on think of a secret weapon, I can't lose, in fact I'm really doing my best, I don't have any secret weapon, I can't afford to lose." Sakuno said to herself

The match ended, and Ryoma was the winner of the game. Sakuno just moved out of the court, a bit sad and depressed.

When Ryoma was about to go home he saw Sakuno in the gym crying all alone. He approached Sakuno and offered her a Ponta juice.

"So you are crying because of one lose! How unreasonable!" Ryoma said

"Shut up you mean brat! You ruined my dreams! And now a lot of girls are against me because of you!" Sakuno said as she continues crying.

"If you cry will things change, nothing will happen." Ryoma said, as he looks at the depressed Sakuno different from the one he knew. Sakuno said nothing it seems that she does not care about Ryoma.

"Sakuno... I like You!!!..." Ryoma said a bit blushing.

"Nani! What are you talking about!" Sakuno said also blushing and shocked of what she heard.

"I mean... I like you... in your playing style don't think of some other **AMBITIOUS** things!" Ryoma said

"Shut up you stingy brat!!!Idiot!!! You are such an idiot!!!" Sakuno said as she laughs and more cheerful now.

The day ended happily. That night Sakuno thinks about what Ryoma said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My story is a bit OOC!!! Yeah I admit it! I hope that you like it and Thank You for appreciating my work.

So I would provide a preview on my next chap!!!

Chapter 3: Ryoma Echizen's Secret

The first year trio spotted Ryoma together with another girl. Sakuno became vividly curious about her. As a tennis match gives clearness to the relationship of Ryoma and that girl, It is implied that...

So that's it a short preview of my next

Chap!!!


	3. Ryoma Echizen's Secret

Chapter 3:

Hello every one, I'm really really happy to know that some of you, Prince of Tennis Fanatics! Appreciated my work... 

Somebody told me that I was too fast! (My... I will thank you for that.) But actually in the last chap Ryoma does not really feel anything for Sakuno. He just blushed because of his attitude and personality; he does not like to say that! That's all!

So who is this _**that**_ person that Ryoma was talking about in the previous chap. Maybe we'll find out now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but I own some other extra characters that I may include.

Here it goes: Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3:** **Ryoma Echizen's Secret**

"Krrrriiiiinnngggg!!!" A very familiar sound woke up Ryoma Echizen. It was the sound of the alarm clock. Ryoma was still sleeping until her cousin Nanako wake him up.

"Ryoma, if you don't get up, you'll be late!" She said as she removes the blanket in Ryoma's bed.

"Nani, Nanako-san, Hai hai, I will get up now." Ryoma said as he rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Very Good! Ryoma-kun!" Nanako said as she leaves the room.

Ryoma was eating breakfast with their family's cat Karupin. It was silent unlike when there is Nanjiro laughing at his Porno Magazines.

"Aaahhh! Before I forgot ... Your mother went out so as your father but they left a note in there in the table." Nanako said as she prepares her meal.

Ryoma picked up the note on the table, his cousin was telling and his sleepy eyes became alert as he reads the content of the note.

_**Ryoma,**_

_**I hope you can do this errand for me... pick her up in the Tokyo International Airport. Her arrival time is 5:00 PM. I can't pick her up because the office needs me... You know the attitude of your father so; I can't really put this up into him. Be on time and pls. Do not be late. **_

**Your mother**

"So she's coming here from United States. Nanako-san why can't you pick her up?" Ryoma asked in a really really curious way.

"I can't, I have afternoon classes." Nanako said.

"What a bad day start!!" Ryoma pouted as he leaves the house.

**At School: **

The day started with an English exam, all the other students are having troubles with the exam except for Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Riyuzaki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that exam hard?" Tomoka asked Sakuno expecting an answer.

"Nope!" Sakuno said smiling at Tomoka.

"Why not!!! My brain almost burst during that exam." Tomoka said in a complaining manner.

"I studied those well in my former school." Sakuno said again.

"So am I!" Ryoma said interrupting.

"And So!!! I am not really asking for your opinion." Sakuno said looking coldly on Ryoma.

"I must see sempai Momoshiro now, there is a parrot here that is as noisy as a chatterbox." Ryoma said returning the cold stare Sakuno gave.

"You Stupid..." Sakuno stopped a bit and talked on a more gentle voice lower than the usual.

"You can't really understand people!"

"Ignorant, Stubborn fool!!! Stingy Brat!!!" Sakuno said showing her tongue and acting like a small child.

"You started it Noisy Chatterbox!" Ryoma said as he left the classroom.

"You Baaaaakkkaaaa!!!!" Sakuno said while shouting.

"I wonder if these two will get along someday!" Tomoka said as she gives a sigh.

**At the Tennis Club Room: **

"Sempai Fuji, Captain Tezuka!" Ryoma called two of his sempai.

"Is there a problem Echizen?" The man with glasses said to him.

"Sempai, I can't attend the practice this afternoon." Ryoma said on a gentle voice.

"Okay what's the reason?" Fuji asked.

"I have an errand to do for my mother." Ryoma said.

"Okay then you'll be excused." Tezuka said, seems that he know the truth.

**At the Tennis Court: Practice Time:**

"Ryoma is not here." Horio said as he looked around the court.

"That is right! Ryoma is not here, I wonder what happened to him?" Sakuno said with a very worried voice.After what Sakuno said suddenly four pair of eyes stared at her suspiciously.

"Ehhh... Nani???" Sakuno asked the freshmen trio and Tomoka.

"I can't believe that Riyuzaki-san would speak like that toward Ryoma!"

"Me too!" said Tomoka.

"What are you talking about!!! I just said that because I want to beat that stupid brat again!!!" Sakuno said with a bit harsh.

But she blushed and smiled a little as she said that.

**At the Tokyo International Airport:**

"It is already 4:50, in ten minutes she will arrive." Ryoma said to himself impatient of waiting.

**After 10 minutes:**

"Attention! The plane ST507 arrived from New York, U.S.A to Tokyo, Japan. I repeat the plane ST507 arrived from New York, U.S.A to Tokyo, Japan. Thank You!"

"Damn... that girl is here now!" Ryoma said as he pouted.

Suddenly a girl appeared. She is a little taller than Ryoma She has a brown hair and caramel eyes like most Japanese women have. She is wearing a pink dress and pulling three trolley bags. She waved and smiled when she saw Ryoma.

"Hey! Ryoma-kun, Long time no sees!" She said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, here is a new pain!" Ryoma said turning away from her.

"What the heck are you talking about? I missed you so much" She said looking oddly at Ryoma.

"And what are you planning to do now?" Ryoma asked

"I want to go in the house to fix these bags." She said cheerfully.

"Hai! Hai!" Ryoma said in a childish manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako-san, Thanks for your help!"

"No Problem Ruka!" Nanako said to her.

"Ryoma-kun do you want to have a snack with me?" Ruka asked him.

"I don't want"

"Nani! But I want to spend some time with my cute little brother" She said pouting. But after a while she smiled in a horrible way.

"Okay!" said Ryoma who is a bit terrified she knew that if her sister acted like that she will do horrible things.

So they went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a nice restaurant... Ne Ryoma-chan!! What do you want?" She said cheerfully.

"Italian Pasta"

"Hai, two servings of Italian pasta, two slices of lemon pie and two strawberry juice pls." She said to the waiter.

"I really missed you that much Ryoma, I was delayed a little because our coach in baseball wants me to finish the tournament before I can go in Japan."

"So...that's why..."

"Did you miss me Ryoma-chan?"

"Okay" He said with out emotions at all.

Suddenly three students from the freshmen saw Ruka and Ryoma in a restaurant.

"Is that Ryoma?" Horio asked.

"Hai it is Ryoma!"

"What's he doing with... a girl!"

"I don't know but that's a date, I should be right, he escaped practice just for a date!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning:**

"Ryoma-chan I prepared breakfast."

"So... I'm not really dreaming that you arrived."

"Hai!Hai!"

"Ryoma, I will bring you lunch today so you don't really need to buy food"

"Okay"

**In School Lunch Time:**

"So who is the stupid guy who escaped the tennis practice yesterday?" Sakuno said in a very horrible tone of voice.

"So the noisy chatterbox is here again"

"Idiot!"

"You don't have lunch?" Horio asked. When Horio said those words a young girl with brown hair and caramel eyes appeared.

"Ryoma-chan, Sorry I was late, here is your lunch. I will go now I still have something to do." Then she kissed Ryoma in the cheeks, and went out in the classroom.

"Aahhhh!!!" The freshmen trio shouted.

"Ryoma, where are you going?" Horio asked.

"Just outside"

"Who is that girl? She acts as if she is Ryoma's girl friend!" Tomoka said

"In fact we saw Ryoma and that girl dating yesterday." Horio said.

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt!!!!!" Both Sakuno and Tomoka shouted.

"I can't believe that an idiot like him would have a girlfriend!"

At the Tennis Court: Practice Time 

Momoshiro saw Ruka in the court so he come over and talked to her.

"Do you need something?"

"You are Momoshiro the ace player of Seigaku!" Ruka said and Kaido and Eiji heard it.

"Who said that he is? Maybe you are wrong Miss!" Eiji said

"He said that a while ago when he helped me this lunch he introduced himself that he is the ace player of Seigaku!"

Momoshiro blushed a little.

"So where is the one and only first year regular here?" Ruka asked.

"There he is but he is a bit grumpy for a child" Momoshiro said and Eiji agreed. Ruka approached Ryoma.

"Hey! Want to play with me."

"Okay, if you lost you will have to give me that picture!!!" Ryoma said.

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it,

What is that Pic? And about Sakuno being jealous I think it will be on the next chap.

Thanks for all the reviews.


	4. Ruka is Ryoma's Sister!

Chapter 4:

Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was a bit busy in school projects and home works.

Thanks to all the reviews! I'll work hard next chappie to make this story better!

The italized words indicates the insights of the characters 

Th**e Bold **words are said in** ENGLISH **even there are just a few words in English.

Chapter 4: Ruka is Ryoma's Sister

ENJOY: HERE IT GOES!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So if you lose give me that pic!" Ryoma said looking that he will really play in a serious match.

"Hai..." With an evil grin

"Oi!!!Echizen, Are you serious about this match?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma

"Hai, Momo- senpai"

"Tomo-chan!" A girl with long braids called her friend who is watching Ryoma and Ruka's match.

"Ne ne!! Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama is having a match with HIS GIRL FRIEND!" Tomoka said in a real angry voice...(Wow Tomoka sure is scary!)

"Ehhh...Nani...Is that really true Tomo-chan?" She asked in a really curious look.

"Hai, Hai! I don't think that girl can match Ryoma-sama's skills!" said Tomoka

"Game won by Echizen 4-2"

"Go, Go Ryoma-sama!!! Fight Fight Ryoma-sama!!! Hey Sakuno you are not going to cheer for Ryoma-sama!"

"Why would I cheer for him...Who do you think he is for me to cheer!"

"Ryoma-sama is Ryoma-sama and nobody could beat him! Ikuo Ryoma-sama!!!" Tomoka cheered again and she was really mad about this girlfriend thing!

Sakuno was sweat dropped

"Game and match won by Echizen 6-4"

"My complete defeat...looks like you improved a lot since our last match!"

"About that pic???" Echizen mumbled

"Hai! I'll give it to you!"

"Did you watch Echizen's match?"

_So the baka is here again_- Tomo thought when she saw Horio.

"Yeah we watched it ne ne!! Sakuno-chan!"

"There is nothing special in that match!" Sakuno said

Why am I feeling like this??? I've been like this ever since they said that...that girl was Ryoma's girlfriend...Sakuno Ryuzaki...You can't lose to him!!!You should find a perfect...boyfriend...to replace him and... Wait! Sakuno!!! Why are you thinking like that Sakuno!!!Hey Sakuno WAKE UP!!What the Hell are you thinking...about!!!

"Ryo-chan Kawaii!!!" Ruka said while hugging his little brother.

"Hey why are you still like that even is you lose???" Ryoma asked

"Nyah!You said anything Ryo-chan???"

The scene did not able to bear Sakuno's angriness; she just walked inside the court with really OBVIOUS SIGNS OF JEALOUSY!!!!!!

"Hey, Will you please stop that!" Sakuno said with a really really angry facial expression.

"Nyahh, Scary!!! Who are you anyway? Nyahhh Ryo-chan is she jealous!"

Ryoma didn't say anything. Sakuno was really exasperated especially when she heard the word jealous!!!

"Me jealous, Just who do you think you are to say that I am jealous or something!"

"Nyahh Little Miss...It's easy... A REAL OBVIOUS ONE...I can tell just by looking at you, you are J...- E...-A...-L... -O...-U...-...S"

"I just don't want to see stupid love birds showing their affections in public!!!!"

"Aren't you also one of them, Little Miss showing your jealousy is also a public display of attention!"

The entire Seigaku Tennis club members are sweat dropped. When Sakuno noticed that the entire tennis club was staring at them she felt ashamed of what she actually did she just ran away.

"Sakuno-chan where are you going?" Tomoka asked her friend, Sakuno did not respond...

"Nyahh Ryo-chan!!!Who is she anyway?"

"She is just a lousy immature brat in our class!!!"

"I think she likes you!" Ruka said

"Che" was his only reply...

"A-n-o!!! We still don't know your name yet?" Oishi butted into the conversation.

"**Yikes...** I did not introduce myself yet..." Ruka said

Again they were sweat dropped!

"Hajimemashite! My name is Ruka...Echizen!"

"Echizen!" The regulars including the non-regulars were shocked of what they did heard...the freshmen trio are not exempted of this shocking event even Tomoka...

"Nyahhh!!!So you're already married with Ochibi!" Eiji chuckled.

"Hey what are you talking about Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said to his senpai.

"Echizen Ruka desu! I'm Ryoma's older sister!" Ruka said in a normal tone of voice...

"Sister! I don't know that Echizen has a sister!" Momo shouted out.

"**As if that you asked about that!"**

"Oi, Echizen you said something?" Momo asked

"Ie Betsu Ni!"

"Nyahh Ochibi you sure are lucky to have her!" Eiji interrupted again.

Suddenly the other regulars approached them.

"Watashiwa Kunimitsu Tezuka...buchou of Seigaku tennis club.

"So you are the Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryuzaki-sensei was talking about! Nice to meet you Kunimitsu-san! And probably you are Fuji Syuusuke-san?" Ruka said as she pointed the tensai.

"Hai, I'm glad to know that Echizen has a beautiful sister." Fuji mumbled.

"Thank You Fuji-san..." Suddenly Ruka blushed a bit making her cheeks puff and look like a chibi...

"I am Oishi Syuuichiro fukubuchou of Seigaku!"

"Nyahh...I'm a 3rd year Kikumaru Eiji!!!"

"Ii data...Echizen has a sister...Hajimemashite I'm Sadaharu Inui..."

"Wow I met a braniac!"

"I'm Takashi Kawa..." He was cut off

"Taka-senpai your racket!" Momo butted in.

"**BURNING!!!!** I'm Takashi Kawamura **Baby**!!!" Taka shouted as he waved his racket acting like a mad man in the street.

"Sugoi, I can't believe he has...dual personalities!" She said while sweat dropped!

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi Nice to meet you, you can call me Momo-chan...

"So you're the ace of Seigaku nice to meet you too!"

"Nyahhh Echizen I told you that he is not an ace!" Eiji chuckled a bit.

"How rude Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo blurted.

"fffffsssssssshhhhhhhuuuuuuuu! All you want is only show off porcupine-head!!!! Kaidoh interrupted.

"Ma-mu-shi, just go away somewhere!" Momo-shouted

"Shut up porcupine head!"

"The one with a bandana is Kaoru Kadoh!"

"So he's also a weirdo!"

"Momo and Kaidoh...30 laps!" Tezuka ordered them

"Demo buchou..."

"50 laps."

"Are they always fighting like that?" Ruka asked.

"Hai!" Eiji nodded

"I know that Tezuka and Fuji-san are the ace here I just wanna test that show off guy!!"

"You are one wise owl nyahhh Echizen! Like Ochibi!"

"Owl... Another weird statement..."

"A-n-o!!!You can call me Ruka not Echizen, I know that you call my li'l brother like that... it may mess up the two of us..."

"Hai...I will call you Ruka-chan!" Kikumaru shouted out.

The other non-regulars were just staring at them suddenly an announcement was made.

"Practice over everyone goes home after cleaning!" Tezuka ordered.

"So she was Echizen's older sis!" Horio cried in amazement and envy Echizen for being a lucky guy.

"He has a lot of good things." Horio sighed again

XXXXXXX

At the Echizen household:

Ruka fixed her things and her room after dinner she completed her assignments and proceeded to Ryoma's room. She saw Ryoma instantly reading a magazine about pro tennis players.

"Ryo-chan."

"What do you want?"

She pretended that she did not hear what he said and picked up Karupin and play with the cat.

"Karupin Kawaii!!"

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Not really!" Ruka continued to play Karupin with the cat's favorite toy.

"Che!"

"I think Seigaku tennis club is another interesting club aside from baseball clubs in States."

"Do you really think so?

"Hai! Different players, different playing styles and attitudes...Wonder how your captain manage the team??"

"Didn't you see that he is a strict captain!"

"Oh yeah but it puts up a great confidence to be a strict captain."

"Whatever!"

"I guess I'm going to like Seigaku much more!"

"Fine just leave and get out of my room!"

"Hai Ryo-chan!"

XXXXXXX

At the Ryuzaki house hold:

"Assignments for History and Math finished!" Sakuno said talking to herself inside her room.

"What should I do about that brat and his girlfriend, they really pisses me off!!!!!!!!" Sakuno said while fixing her books and other things scattered on the floor, she accidentally found something.

"So that's it!!! I found a perfect plan!!! Just wait Echizen Ryoma I'll make my revenge!!!" She said in a higher tone while hugging a stuff bunny rabbit!!!!!!!(Kawaii imagine Sakuno with a stuff bunny!!!)

She doodled her plan in a pink notebook where she writes all her important things just like home works, list of notes, important details, her schedule and her secrets.

MEANWHILE:

"Sakuno, how long are you planning to stay up late??? It's time for bed!" Her obaa-chan ordered her.

"Hai obaa-chan!" Sakuno replied

Her grand mother turns off the lights and she fell fast asleep. Her pink notebook fell off the table and the page where she doodled her plan was showed.

PLAN A: Steal her boyfriend PLAN

PLAN B: Befriend her girl friend PLAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello folks!!!

Sorry for my tremendously late update. I have so many things to do in school even in Christmas break I did not update and left this story hanging on for a long time, I'm really really sorry as an apology to everyone I'll give a hint on the next chappie!!!

Chapter 5: Will the plan work out?

Sakuno's plan is to make Ryoma to like her and steal her to Ruka as revenge...What if she finds out that they are siblings...and instantly the worst is she is the one who would fall for him!!!

See you again folks!!! Please review and comment on my story...I know that it's so weird from the usual...about the OCiness of Sakuno and other characters. But I promise I'll make Sakuno a bit like the original one (the shy and timid Sakuno we all know.. who is always blushing whenever she is with Ryoma!) I'll make her blush a bit next chappie!!!


	5. Will the plan work out?

Chapter 5: Will the plan work out

Chapter 5: Will the plan work out?

Hello Minna…It is really been long since I last updated this story…Pls. bear with the Ociness of some characters in this fic! I also want to recommend my new fic entitled as **Huffle Puffle Love! Pls. read and Review…**

**Special Thanks to: Bluementrit, pontaalover, leo-red, AnimePinkCess, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Moon's Eclipse, x Pyrus Angel x, LostBtNeverFound,lil.ramen.lover, xXHitsuxSakuXx, Minagami Haruka,mangamanic1234, sakurahua2x, FujixSaku 0709, DarkDeathAngel, limissmex3, cuddleypandabear!!**

Enjoy Minna!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuzaki Household:

"This is great!" said Sakuno to herself as she waits for the cookies to be baked. After a few minutes:

"Obaa-chan, I'm going ahead see you at school!"

"Bye, Sakuno!" Sumire Ryuuzaki held a smile at her granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seigaku:**

"Sakuno, you're really early today!" Tomoka shouted early in the morning.

"Hai Tomo-chan, I just want to take a peek at the library before the English test!" Sakuno said as she places her bag on the desk.

"Ne, Sakuno? Why don't we just watch Ryoma-sama in their morning practice?" Tomoka said to her.

"I can't watch the morning practice I really really need to go in the library today…" Sakuno said with a smile, Tomoka was sweat dropped.

"Hai hai Wakarimashita…You are really concern in your studies Ne Sakuno!"

"Somewhat like that! See you later Tomo-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Echizen Household:**

"Ryoma how long are you still going to sleep?" Ruka said while waking up her younger brother.

"Let me sleep nee-chan!" Ryoma said while yawning

"Get Up!" Ruka said in a very terrifying voice.

"Hai Hai!" Ryoma replied in his boring tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back at Seigaku: Tennis Club Morning Practice**

"Nyah Ochibi is earlier than his usual arrival time!" Eiji said while jumping up and down.

"Ii Data 90 it's his sister's fault!" Said Inui.

"Inui… Where did you came from??" Asked Eiji.

"I'm just here to gather Data!"

After a few minutes Tezuka entered the courts and announced the beginning of morning practice. The members were asked to run laps and everybody knows what happens whenever they are running laps……..Inui Juice….And as usual the regulars finished at the same time. And that's the end of morning practice.

Classes started and too bad for class 1-2 there is an English exam early in the morning… Well for our tennis prince English is a piece of cake while the others are really really trying hard to answer the bloody questions….Well for Sakuno English is just a normal subject because of her determination in studying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lunch time:**

Sakuno took out her baked cookies and dashed out of the room. She is trying to find Ruka's class.

"Momo-senpai!" Sakuno called her senpai's attention.

"Do you need something Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked.

"Senpai, Do you know where is the class of Ruka senpai?"

"Aahhh…She is in class 2-1, do you need something?"

"No, I just want to give her this." Sakuno showed Momo a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow these cookies looks delicious…Did you made them?"

"Hai… I jus made these cookies a while ago before going to school, Do you like some Momo-senpai?"

"Of course I love food!" Sakuno was sweatdropped then she took another box of cookies and gave it to Momo. Just when she handed them to Momo he began to gobble them up.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you are a good baker…These are really delicious!"

"Arigato Senpai!" Just as Sakuno finished talking Kaidoh showed up.

"So you are eating again…of course anything is delicious for you…you only think about food!" Kaidoh gave a glare.

"Mamushi! You are just jealous!" Momo continued to eat.

"What are you talking about!!" Kaidoh kept glaring…

"Because nobody will give you food…with that scary face!! Hahaha Mamushi!"

"Bakaaaa…!!" And the two of them kept fighting…Sakuno went to class

2-1

**Class 2-1:**

"Anou...Can I talk to Ruka-senpai?" Sakuno said in her timid voice

_I know this plan will work out! I just have to pretend that I'm nice to her…I can do this…_ Sakuno said to herself Ruka approached her.

"Hey you are the girl yesterday…" Ruka said in her happy go lucky voice.

"Gomenasai…I'm sorry about what I did yesterday…" Sakuno gave a bow

"It's nothing it's really my fault…I should be careful of my actions…"

"Thank You…This is for you…" Sakuno said while handing Ruka the cookies she baked.

"Did you bake these?"

"Hai"

"They look delicious! Arigato…Chotto Matte! We did not introduce ourselves formally…let's forget the past."

"Hai I'm Sakuno Sakuno Ryuzaki…Pls. call me Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan such a cute name! I'm Ruka…Ruka Echizen Pls. call me Ruka-chan!"

"Eh…Echizen?"

"Ha? You seemed to be confused… That bratty firstyear is my younger brother…" Ruka said.

_Sou ka…She is not his girlfriend…Sakuno why didn't you think that they are siblings…Matte! Why are you happy Sakuno…just because you find out that they are sibings…Why am I feeling like this…_

"Daijobu Sakuno-chan?" Ruka asked in a worried tone.

"I'm Okay!"

"Can you pls. do me a favor?"

"Yeah…" Sakuno said with a smile then Ruka handed her a bento.

"Pls. give that to Ryo-chan…Can I count on you Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai Ruka-senpai!"

While walking to her classroom Sakuno kept on talking to herself:

_Why didi it end up like this? Does that mean that my plan failed…?They are siblings and why am I feeling strange for that Stingy brat…and I find myself staring at him a while ago at our English exam…_

Sakuno entered at the classroom and she find that there is only one person in the class and that is Ryoma Echizen…Sakuno tried to boost her self-confidence and walked towards Ryoma… She stood in front of Ryoma…Ryoma just stared at her…

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked her…

"Nothing, your sister just want me to give you this…" She placed the bento on his desk. Ryoma didn't say anything so she turned back.

_That is what I call an immature brat…_ Sakuno said to herself.

"Arigato Ryuzaki…" With that Sakuno was shocked… and blushed, her heart was beating really fast…and don't know what to say…

"It's nothing…" Then Sakuno walked away… Ryoma seemed to be confused.

_What's with her!_ Ryoma said to himself.

Before Sakuno left the room completely:

"Arigato Ryoma-kun." She said gently forming a blush on her face…And this also caused Ryoma to blush.

Sakuno went in the library and still talking to herself…

_Did I just Thank him…What in the world did I just do…I blushed in front of him…and I felt something strange… Could it be…………………… that I'm……………………… inlove??_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter!

Thanks Minna…Pls. Read and review… I also want to recommend my other fic it is entitled as **Huffle Puffle Love** Pls. read and review also in this Story!


	6. Baking or Love Lessons?

Chapter 6: Baking or Love Lessons

Chapter 6: Baking or Love Lessons?

Another chapter…Minna…Hope you'll review…and yeah to all the readers I don't mind to be stormed with reviews…You can give as many as you like…

Pls. listen to this song Fine Star…by Ryoma Echizen you can find it on imeem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis…If I own it RyoSaku will be the pairing!**

**Special Thanks to: Bluementrit, pontaalover, leo-red, AnimePinkCess, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Moon's Eclipse, x Pyrus Angel x, LostBtNeverFound,lil.ramen.lover, xXHitsuxSakuXx, Minagami Haruka,mangamanic1234, sakurahua2x, FujixSaku 0709, DarkDeathAngel, limissmex3, cuddleypandabear!!**

**Enjoy Minna!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryuzaki household:**

"These recipes are the best!" Sakuno said while packing a lot of cake recipes…

"I wonder why Ruka-chan-senpai want me to hang out her house…She even told me to bring my tennis racket…along with cake recipes…It's okay since we both love to bake and cook…." Sakuno said while standing up and looking in the window. She admired the beautiful moon shining above.

"I wonder…what Ryoma-kun's doing now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Echizen household:**

"Ryo-chan…wake up early tomorrow…" Ruka said to her little brother while he is feeding Karupin.

"Eh…Nande…Yadda!" Ryoma gave a I-don't wanna-wake up glare to his sister.

"Have it your way Ryo-chan, you'll regret if you wake up late tomorrow…" Ruka said before she left.

"What's with her…" Ryoma said with an I don't know what you're talking about…expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryuzaki House hold:**

"Sakuno…what are you going to wear…" Sakuno said while panicking.

"Sakuno…damn you…You forgot that Ruka-chan-senpai and Ryoma-kun are siblings!" She just pick up a skirt and a polo shirt and dashed in the front door.

"Bye Obaa-chan!" Sakuno said while waiving to the tennis coach her grandma.

"Where's that girl heading to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Central Park: **

"Sakuno-chan…you're late..what happened to you?" Ruka eyed her.

"Gomene…Ruka-chan-senpai…I woke up late…" She lied the real reason is that she was panicking and don't know what to wear with Ryoma around.

"Saa…Yukimasho!" Ruka said in a gentle tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Echizen Household:**

"Ara…Ruka-chan-senpai…Is this your house…" Sakuno looked amused.

"Hai…Come in…" Ruka smiled at her.

They both went in Sakuno stared with amusement in her eyes…

"So this is where Ryoma-kun live." Sakuno muttered.

After a few minutes of staring they came across a man wearing a monk outfit…(You know who that is!)

"Oyaji…Is Ryo-chan still sleeping…" Ruka asked Nanjirou.

"Nah…that seishounen is still sleeping! Who's the girl?"

"Me…I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki…Nice to meet you…" Sakuno said while bowing.

"Ah are you that old hag's granddaughter?"

"Hai!"

"Geezzz…I'm happy that you're not as scary as that old hag…" Nanjirou said with a teasing expression.

"Nah…Oyaji…Just go in the temple…" Ruka said and Nanjirou started to walk away…

"Temple?" Sakuno asked.

"Hai…there is a temple near the house we'll show you later…Sakuno-chan will you pls. sit down there I'll just prepare the kitchen."

Sakuno sit down…she felt comfortable in the house…After a few minutes she heard somebody going down from the stairs… She saw Ryoma Echizen, the great tennis player in his pajamas…which caused Sakuno to blush…However Ryoma didn't notice Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun…" She said in a medium tone voice…She continued to blush. Ryoma was staring at her…He still thinks that he's dreaming…His sight is still a bit blurry.

"Ryuzaki? Am I dreaming?"

"Ha?"

Ryoma began to be alert… he find out that he was not dreaming…that Ryuzaki Sakuno saw him in his pajamas…With embarrassment…he fainted…

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Ehh…What happened?" Ruka asked Sakuno.

"Senpai…Ryoma-kun suddenly fainted."

"Just leave him somewhere in there…it's his fault…" Ruka began to laugh silently…

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Nah Sakuno-chan he'll wake up later…come now the kitchen is ready."

After a few minutes Ryoma wake up…

"So I'm only dreaming." He went back upstairs to change.

Sakuno and Ruka are busy baking cookies and cakes…they really enjoy these kinds of activities. After a few minutes.Ryoma came down. He was happy to see a Japanese style breakfast.

"Ryoma-chan…" Ruka shouted.

"Ryoma-kun…Daijobu…"

"Hai…Ryuzaki…you're here?"

"Hai…before you fainted!" Sakuno blushed

"Che!" was his only reply…he gave Ruka a death glare.

_Damn you nee-chan!_ Ryoma said to himself. Ruka saw the death glare and gave a I-told-you-you'll-regret look…

Ryoma finished his Japanese style breakfast…and it looks like he's satisfied into the taste.

"Ryo-chan, Sakuno and I made your breakfast any comments?" Ruka said in a singsong tone.

"It's somewhat edible…" Ryoma replied still embarrassed of what happened earlier…

"Just somewhat edible…Shut up!" Sakuno said back to her old self…

"Anou…Gomenasai…" She said while blushing…Ryoma and Ruka are sweatdropped….

"Ryo-chan will you mind playing with us…as we wait for the cookies to be baked…" Ruka said

"Betsuni…"

They went outside and entered into the temple grounds. Sakuno can't believe to see a tennis court into the temple grounds…

"So this is where Ryoma-kun practices…"

After some games…they went back the in the house…

"Sakuno-chan the cookies were baked…and it's delicious!"

"You're right! Ruka-chan-senpai!"

"Ryoma-chan do you like some…" As Ruka handed him some cookies.

"Is it delicious…" Ruka asked.

"It's good…Arigatou…" He said… he just want to make up in the breakfast they made a while ago.

"Ah Oh no…We lack ingredients for dinner…" Ruka said in a worried tone.

"Anou…Can I help Ruka-chan-senpai…"

"Of course Sakuno-chan you can help…Ryo-chan can you pls. accompany Sakuno-chan in the grocery and buy these…" Ruka handed them the list…Sakuno blushed…

"I can do it myself…Maybe Ryoma-kun don't want to go.." Sakuno said.

"I'll go..."

"Hontou…Ryo-chan Arigatou…."

"You owe me a lot of japanese style breakfast…" Ruka was sweat dropped…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nah Eiji senpai can't there be anything we can do?" Momo asked Eiji…

"Aah Fuji You are here…" Eiji said

"Saa…I can sense something interesting…" Fuji smiled…

"Ochibi…Is that Ochibi…with Ryuzaki-chan…"

"Echizen's on a date…with Ryuzaki…I thought he dislike that girl…" Momo was puzzled.

"The more you hate the more you love…Ii data…."

"Inui…" Momo and Eiji said in unison…

"It's a date and it's interesting…I can gather data…"

"Let's follow them…" Fuji said with a sadistic smile.

"Nyah…Fujiko is right…"

"We should help Echizen…"

With that the four of them…Eiji, Momo,Fuji and Inui followed the so called couple.


	7. Troublesome Date!

Minna…I'm sorry but this is a rushed chappie pls

Minna…I'm sorry but this is a rushed chappie pls. bear with it…pls. read and review…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis…If I own it RyoSaku will be the pairing!**

**Special Thanks to: Bluementrit, pontaalover, leo-red, AnimePinkCess, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Moon's Eclipse, x Pyrus Angel x, LostButNeverFound,lil.ramen.lover, xXHitsuxSakuXx, Minagami Haruka,mangamanic1234, sakurahua2x, FujixSaku 0709, DarkDeathAngel, limissmex3, cuddleypandabear!!**

**Enjoy Minna!**

**Chapter 7: Troublesome Date!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX**

"Senpai-tachi, do you really think that Echizen is on a date?" asked a confused Momo.

"of course its his first date so his senpais must help…" said Eiji.

"Is there really a date in this kind of place?" Momo asked…The others looked that they entered a supermarket…

"Saa…Maybe its just a disguise, to hide their date…" Fuji said…

"Fuji is right there is seventy percent that something nice will happen…so lets follow them…" Inui said.

They entered the supermarket to follow Sakuno and Ryoma…

**RyoSaku POV**

"Ryoma-kun…A..anou…Are this vegetables fine to you?" Sakuno asked…

"I don't know I'm not interested in vegetables…" Ryoma said coldly…

"Damn you Echizen…you act like that with a girl" Momo Said…

"Be quiet Momo or they'll hear us…" Kikumaru said while grabbing Momo.

Sakuno put the vegetables in the basket…she pick some other ingredients that they needed to buy…

"Ryoma-kun you love…ja-ja-panese food right?" Sakuno asked a bit stuttering.

"Whatever…" Ryoma replied coldly.

Sakuno was a bit disappointed…

_Brat…I'm just being nice to you…If I don't love you I'll surely kill you for this…causing me to stutter in front of you… _Sakuno blushed and smiled.

"If you love Japanese food…I-I c-can make you a bento…Ah…I mean..."

Sakuno blushed…

"Hn"

_Baka Baka Baka…you are a baka Sakuno…volunteering like that…and his sister already makes him one…_

"Betsu ni…" Sakuno said…

"Sure if you like…" Ryoma said…

"Honto? But Ruka-chan-senpai already makes a bentou for you…"

"It's okay…to have a change…" Ryoma hide his blush with his cap.

"oh something is happening…" the sadist said…

"Fuji let me see…" Eiji said

"Me too…Fuji-senpai…" Momo said…

"Echizen is making his move…"

After the shopping Sakuno and Ryoma paid for the items they bought. Ryoma helped sakuno to carry the baggages.

"Ryuzaki, would you like to come with me…"

_Oi Ryoma what are you doing asking her something like that I hope she does not mind…_

"Sure…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said with a blush and a smile.

_Again this feeling…My heart beats fast…_

"Be quiet its already the "date" part…" Fuji said…

"Echizen made his first move eighty percent success rate…"

"Ochibi is growing up Nyah momo"

"Young Love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we're only going here…" Sakuno said while staring at the peaceful park…

"Ryuzaki, do you like a drink…" Ryoma asked her…

"Sure Ryoma-kun…demo…demo…Why are we here?"

"Nothing I just don't want to go home I feel like it…" Ryoma said and went to buy a drink…

_Sakuno…it's only the two of you…and you are a bit nervous…he asked you out right…Oi Oi…It's not like a date or something…_

While Sakuno are talking to herself a bunch of high School…bullies came…

"Hey there cutie…you're alone why don't you come with us…"

Sakuno was afraid to answer…

"Speak up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baka…" Momo was about to stand up when Inui confronted him…

"inui-senpai…"

"Just watch Momo…here is what you call a climax." Inui's glasses glow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuno managed to escape and run but she lost balance and fell down…

"Come with us to a cool place…" A guy grabbed Sakuno's hand…Her chocolate orbs are seen with an afraid look…The guy let go of her hand when something hard hit him…

"Itai!" The guy shrieked…

"It's not nice to pick on girls…" Ryoma said with a terrifying look…he just hit the guy with the ponta he is holding…

"You'll pay kid!" The guy said as they run off…

"Daijobu…Ryuzaki…" Sakuno tried to stand but she fell down again…

"You sprained yourself…"

"Daijobu ryoma-kun…I can walk…"

"No you can't…" Ryoma offered his back for a PIGGY BACK RIDE!!

Sakuno blushed madly…ryoma carried the shopping bags….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ochibi is sweet!"

"Everything is taken…" Fuji showed his camera…

"Fuji-senpai…give us copies of those pictures…"

"I gathered new data!"

"Saa…I'll develop these pics ASAP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuno was blushing madly…and decided to thank him…for rescuing her…

"Arigato…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said while blushing…

"Betsu Ni…Is this the way to your house?" Ryoma asked her…

"Hai"

A couple of silent minutes then Ryoma started a conversation…

"I'm sorry for what happened to your ankle…"

"Mou…it's my fault for being a klutz…"

_My heart is beating so fast…control yourself Sakuno or he'll feel your fast beating…Why am I nervous?_

"I'm sorry for asking you to go with me…because of my irresponsible sis…"

"It's okay Ryoma-kun…you can ask me out next time…" She blushed and Ryoma stared at her

_Sakuno what the hell are you talking about…thinking of it as a date_

"Ah…I…me-mean…that I can again help you shopping…"she was cut off..

"I'm glad that there will still be next time…We're here Ryuzaki…"

"Arigato…Ryoma-kun…"

"Betsu Ni Ryuzaki…" Ryoma hid his blush with his cap…

With that he waved goodbye…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was shopping Ryo-chan…"

"Shut up nee-chan…you owe me a lot of Japanese style breakfast since tomorrow!" With that Ryoma went to his room…

"Geez…he's mad…I hope he had fun with Sakuno-chan…" Ruka said with a sarcastic smile…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakuno what happened to you…" Her Obaa-chan asked…

"Daijobi…Obaa-chan…" Then she smiled…

"I wonder what happened that she is happy?" Sumire asked herself….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's finished…" Fuji said

The sadist have new plans…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about this rushed chapter minna I hope you all review…I accept flames…

Next chappie hintRyoma will have a rival with Sakuno…


	8. The more you hate the more you love!

Hello Minna

**Hello Minna! Here is again a new chappie! I hope you like it! I really thank all the reviewers for their support! **

**Now that I read my previous chappies… I realized that I always give Momo the line… Do you need something?**

**I'll update soon! Pls. leave Reviews!**

Sakuno is walking silently in the hallway carrying two bento boxes. One is wrapped in a blue cloth and on wrapped in a pink cloth. Ryuzaki Sakuno is on her way to give a bento box to Ryoma Echizen… her crush! She saw Ruka and asked where Ryoma is staying…

"Ruka-chan-senpai.. do you know where is Ryoma-kun?"

"I think he's in the rooftop… Are you going to give him that bento?"

"Hai…" sakuno blushed

"GoodLuck!"

"Senpai… did you gave him his bento already?"

"Nope… I forgot to make him one!" (Obviously a lie… She made a bento for Ryoma and was actually on her way to give it… but she decided to let Sakuno gave her home made bento! Very wise!)

"Bye Senpai!"

"Bye Sakuno-chan! Sakuno is so sweet!"

**Rooftop:**

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked herself looking at the sleeping boy lying on the floor….

"Kawaii Ne Ryoma-kun!" She said while smiling… She thinks that Ryoma is still asleep but actually he was not…

"Ryuzaki…Nande?" Ryoma asked her in confusion… Sakuno blushed madly… A few patches of red marks are found on her face…She's embarrassed of what she did.

"E-eto Ryo-Ryoma-kun…" She stuttered as she gave Ryoma the bento box…

"Arigato Ryuzaki…" he said in a monotonous tone while taking a glance at Sakuno's face. _She's cute when blushing like that…Shit ryoma you are talking to yourself again!_

Ryoma started to unwrap the cloth wrapping the bento box…He found a lot of Japanese food like tempura…and etc. Yah! That's why it's called a bento box!

"Ryuzaki why did you make a bento for me?" Ryoma asked her…

"Aaah ryoma-kun did you forget it already?"

"What?"

"I promised to make you a bento when we're shopping for Ruka-chan-senpai"

_Flashback:_

"_Ryoma-kun…A..anou…Are this vegetables fine to you?" Sakuno asked…_

"_I don't know I'm not interested in vegetables…" Ryoma said coldly…_

"_Damn you Echizen…you act like that with a girl" Momo Said…_

"_Be quiet Momo or they'll hear us…" Kikumaru said while grabbing Momo._

_Sakuno put the vegetables in the basket…she pick some other ingredients that they needed to buy…_

"_Ryoma-kun you love…ja-ja-panese food right?" Sakuno asked a bit stuttering._

"_Whatever…" Ryoma replied coldly._

_Sakuno was a bit disappointed…_

_Brat…I'm just being nice to you…If I don't love you I'll surely kill you for this…causing me to stutter in front of you… __Sakuno blushed and smiled._

"_If you love Japanese food…I-I c-can make you a bento…Ah…I mean..."_

_Sakuno blushed…_

"_Hn"_

_Baka Baka Baka…you are a baka Sakuno…volunteering like that…and his sister already makes him one…_

"_Betsu ni…" Sakuno said…_

"_Sure if you like…" Ryoma said…_

"_Honto? But Ruka-chan-senpai already makes a bentou for you…"_

"_It's okay…to have a change…" Ryoma hide his blush with his cap._

_End of Flashback:_

"Ryoma-kun did you finally remember?" Sakuno asked ryoma…

"Hai…" Ryoma said before he started eating Sakuno's home made bento

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun… Ho-how's the food?" Sakuno stuttered and blushed…

"Ma… I mean Delicious…" He said. Actually the first words that came into his mind were MADA MADA DANE! But he forgot that it's Ryuzaki not Osakada…

"Honto ni Ryoma-kun?" She smiled she felt like floating because of happiness!_ Congratulations Sakuno you did great Ryoma-kun liked your bento he didn't said that it's somehow edible or Mada Mada Dane! Wait why am I happy like this… revenge… Never mind that I'm happy I'm with Ryoma-kun!_

Ryoma felt that Sakuno was already staring at him for a couple of minutes…

"Ryuzaki?"

"Nande Ryoma-kun?"

"Aren't you going to eat your bento?"

"Anou…Ah… Gomenasai! I'll eat now…" Ryoma was sweatdropped…

_Mou…again I acted like an Idiot in front of Ryoma-kun… Why am I always like this… At first I hate him but now I love him… could it be that the saying the more you hate is the more you love…is actually true?_

"Ryuzaki…Are you going to watch practice later?" _Shit Ryoma why are you asking her to watch you practice. Are you that crazy over Ryuzaki! _

"Yes Ryoma-kun…I'll go…but why do you ask?" _OMG Is he asking for ANOTHER Date! Damn you Sakuno since when did you and Ryoma-kun dated!Or maybe he feels uncomfortable without you… OMG I feel so special to Ryoma-kun!_

"Betsu Ni…" Sakuno was disappointed.

"Ryuzaki… do you like somebody?" _Shit Ryoma! Control yourself! Why are you asking her questions like that!_

"I do like somebody but I don't think he likes me…" Sakuno replied…_OMG Sakuno he's asking if you have a boyfriend… Does he plan to court you! _ With her answer Ryoma twitched… Jealousy was seen in those hazel eyes…_She likes a guy… I'll definitely kill this guy with my tennis moves! _

"Why can't you tell him?" Ryoma asked… in anger! (HAHA! That's for you Ryoma!)

"A-Anou… I can't tell him…be-because…"

"continue"

"If I tell him… we can't be friends again…" Sakuno blushed…

"Why?"

"He might hate me…"

"If he also likes you he'll accept it…" Ryoma definitely cursed himself to encourage Sakuno confess to this guy!_ Ryoma how come that you are helping your rival!_

"Arigato Ryoma-kun I will try to tell him my feelings…"Sakuno said happily!_ Sakuno be brave and tell ryoma-kun what you feel…What! I can't do it!_

"How'bout ryoma-kun do you like somebody?" _Ryoma-kun… I hope you don't like anybody except me…_

"yes… and just like you I can't tell her my feelings!"

"We can do it ryoma-kun we'll tell them our feelings Good luck to both of us!"

With that lunch break ended and the two headed back in their respective classrooms…

**TENNIS PRACTICE:**

"Oi Ochibi how's your date with Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked

"Date?" Ryoma replied in confusion

"Oi Echizen, tell us already did something GOOD happened?" Momo asked!

"What are you talking about?"

"Nyah Ochibi we have proofs of your date with Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji showed him the pictures fuji developed…

"Give that back!" Ryoma said as he started chasing Eiji and Momo!

"Assemble!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted!

"We'll have stroke practices this afternoon! Regulars on court A! Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakuno-chan I thought you wouldn't come to watch practice…" tomo asked.

"I just feel like it…"

"Something happened… Did Ryoma-sama confessed?" Tomo asked

"Iie Tomo-chan…"

"Tell me the truth Sakuno you lucky girl… to have Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka began shaking her!

"Itaissuyo (it hurts!) Tomo-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Ruka?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked

"Ryuzaki-sensei…nee-chan can't come to practice because of cleaning duties…"

"Okay…Minna.., practice hard… Ruka can't come to practice because of cleaning duties!"

"Echizen nice shot!" Oishi said

"That's normal! Ochibi is inspired!":

"Yeah Echizen is inspired!"

"URUSAI!" Ryoma shouted at them.

Time flies fast! Tennis practice ended! And the members prepared to go home Ryoma went out in the club room to walk Sakuno home but he saw her talking to Fuji-senpai! (OMG FUJI YOU ARE SADISTIC!)Ryoma listened to their conversation…

"Fuji-senpai…Thanks for telling me your experiences in layouting pictures…"

"No problem Ryuzaki-chan!" Fuji smiled (Well he is always smiling! )

Sakuno blushed in front of Fuji with that Ryoma's jealousy reached in the highest mode…He could feel anger! Ryoma glared at Fuji!

_Ryoma could it be that she likes Fuji-senpai! He can't love somebody… I feel like killing Fuji-senpai for getting the attention of MY RYUZAKI! Damn! When did she became yours… Ryoma I know you are possessive but I didn't think that you will go this far!_

Ryoma walked and grabbed Sakuno away from fuji leaving the sadistic tensai! Smiling!

"Chotto Matte! Ryoma-kun you don't need to grab me like that!" Sakuno said to him… he saw Ryoma's glare!

"a-nou…Ryoma-kun?"

"…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

"…"

"Why did you grab me away from Fuji-senpai?"

"…"

"Ryoma-kun talk to me… Please!"

"Gomenasai Ryuzaki!"

"Eh Nani… It's not your fault Ryoma-kun…"

"Arigato… Ryuzaki…"

"Betsu Ni ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed…_Sakuno could it be that he is jealous! I know it he likes me! Sakuno! Don't go too overboard! Don't think of idle things!_

"We're here at your house…"

"Ah Arigato Ryoma-kun!" She smiled

"For what?"

"For walking me home…"

"betsu ni…" sakuno kissed him on the cheeks! Ryoma blushed madly! Sakuno waved oodbye…

"Ryuzaki… can I always walk you home?"

"Sure Ryoma-kun Ja!" She entered her house. Ryoma left…sakuno realized what she did!

_Sakuno YOU KISSED HIM! Now what! He asked to walk you home! EVERYDAY! Sakuno!Lucky!_

**Echizen Residence:**

"Tadaima!" Ruka called but no response from anybody

"Geez! Where are they! Oyaji… Nanako-san…"

Ruka walked in till she saw Nanako and Nanjiroh peeking in the kitchen…

"What happened to you guys?"

"Ruka my son's possessed! It's the end of the world!" Nanjiroh shrieked

"Eh Ryoma?" ruka's confused…

"Ryoma-san's weird today…he smiled at me. He also helped me prepare dinner…" Nanako stated…

"What is he doing now…"

"I think he is studying recipes…"

"I think that's weird…come on I'm starving let's eat!" Ruka said!

"Okay! Ryoma-san dinner time!" Nanako called him…

While eating their dinner Ruka started a converstion..

"Ne Ryo-chan How's tennis practice?"

"Fine…"

"Sorry for not bringing you a bento today…"

"Betsu Ni…"

"Did you eat in the cafeteria?"

"Ie…"

"Then how did you ate lunch!"

"Ryuzaki made me a bento…"

With that statement Nanjiro laughed…Ruka grinned and Nanako smiled!

"My boy is growing up! How did that bento tasted!" nanjiroh asked with his weird accent pissing ryoma…

"Baka Oyaji!"

"Ryoma-kun likes Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno is a nice young lady Ryoma-san Congratulations!"

"URUSAI! Gochisousama!" Ryoma went upstairs

"Oyaji My plan's working!" Ruka rejoiced!

"Ryoma likes a girl! Hahaha! I'll share him my secrets!" Nanjiroh's pissing accent!

"Ryoma-san's in love kawaii!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karupin…She kissed me today!"

"Meow!" (You like it!)

"It feels warm…and comfortable!"

"Meow!" (Then do it as many times as you like!)

"I'll better be ready for tomorrow… Goodnight Karupin!"

"Meow!" (see my master is in love and gets kisses surely he'll be aggressive tomorrow!)

_Ryuzaki I really love you… I don't know why I fall for you… _After that he was in a deep sleep

**OWARI END!**

**How's my story! I hope you like it! Again Sorry for being a bit OC! Pls. leave comments… reviews… I accept flames! **


	9. A New Rival!

Hello Minna

**Hello Minna! An update! I'm glad that I updated again! I hope you like my newest chappie… and please… give me reviews! I crave for reviews! And I need them! Sorry if I have wrong grammars…wrong spellings and etc… Pls. bear with it!**

**Somehow I managed to make Sakuno act like in the series… I tried to make her a bit more confident but still she ended up stuttering and blushing in front of Ryoma… it only means that love changes people… **

**Yeah I read a review that Sakuno hates boys in this story… well she does not hate boys she only hated Ryoma's cockiness…**

_Recap:_

"_Karupin…She kissed me today!"_

"_Meow!" (You like it!)_

"_It feels warm…and comfortable!"_

"_Meow!" (Then do it as many times as you like!)_

"_I'll better be ready for tomorrow… Goodnight Karupin!"_

"_Meow!" (See my master is in love and gets kisses surely he'll be aggressive tomorrow!)_

_Ryuzaki I really love you… I don't know why I fall for you… __After that he was in a deep sleep_

_End of Recap_

It's a fine morning the sun shines brightly and you can hear the birds chirping merrily until someone breaks the silence…It's a usual day in the Echizen household…Ruka is trying her best to wake Ryoma…Nanjiroh is reading his "Newspaper"…Nanako is waiting for a chance to get Nanjiroh's porn magazine…

"Ohayo Ryoma-san, Ruka-san…"

"Ohayo…" Ryoma answered in a boring tone…

"Ohayo Nanako-san"

The two middle-school students prepared and now ready for another day of school…

**SEIGAKU TENNIS PRACTICE:**

"Ohayo Echizen…" Ryoma was greeted by Momoshiro

"Ohayo…Momo-senpai."

"Where's Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked Ryoma in a pissing tone…

"Who knows?"

"Ochibi is not a good boyfriend Nya!" Eiji butted in…

"Hai hai… Listen Echizen being a good boyfriend…Oi Echizen are you listening?"

"Shut up Momo-senpai! First of all I'm not Ryuzaki's boyfriend!" Ryoma yelled at them…

"What about that date you had…Oi Echizen!"

"Baka Momo-senpai!"

_Shit that Momo-senpai… insisting that I'm Ryuzaki's boyfriend…I do love her but I don't have the chance to confess… Ryoma blushes demo…the title of being Ryuzaki's boyfriend… I kinda like it… What am I talking about!! Ryuzaki…Oh yeah Where is she… I thought she'll always be on practice… Maybe… It's not time to daydream wake up Ryoma!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne Momo?" Ruka asked…

"Eh Ruka-chan?"

"Do you think Ryo-chan's acting strange?"

"Strange?"

"Hai Hai!" Ruka placed her evil grin

"So young So young!" Momo said in a sing-song voice…

"Inlove…being in love is so nice ne Momoshiro!" Ruka laughed in an evil way…

"So young… young love is the best!" Momo said in the same pissing tone… Ryoma heard this and saw her sister's evil grin which means that there is another trouble and Momo's laugh which means great danger…

_Ryoma Why did I feel that they are talking about me and I suddenly felt that something's gonna happen…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne Sakuno Did you know that there's a transfer student?" Tomo asked…

"Hontou?" (Really?)

"I wish that he's as handsome as Ryoma-sama!" Tomo squealed in fangirl mode…

"So it's a he…" Sakuno said showing no interest…

"Yeah…Ne Sakuno is not interested…eh since you have Ryoma-sama!"

"It's not like that Tomo-chan…he didn't confess yet…" Sakuno blushed…

"Sakuno why are you waiting for Ryoma-sama to onfess you should do it!"

"I can't do it…"

"Why Sakuno?"

"I can't…Tomo-chan I need to go to the restroom…" With that Sakuno dashed out of the classroom…

_Tomo-chan is right I don't know why I can't confess to Ryoma-kun… when he is near I feel something strange.. it's warm and I feel comfortable it's like that I don't want to leave… I want things to be always like that…If I confess… I'm afraid that maybe he'll reject me…I don't want to see him…rejecting me… because it hurts…_

Sakuno was deep in her thought when she accidentally bumped into someone…

"Itai!" The man uttered…

"Anou…Gomenasai…" Sakuno bowed

"It's Okay…"

"Yokatta Ne!" Sakuno sighed in relief…

"I think I'm lost do you know where is the principals office…"

"Just go strait that way…" Sakuno pointed the way…

"Arigato, by the way I'm Tooyama Kintarou… and you are?"

"Sakuno Ryuzaki desu!"

"Hope to see you around Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou left and headed into the principal's office…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuno was walking back into her classroom but suddenly she met Ryoma along the way…

"Ryo-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed…

"Ryuzaki… I thought you'll watch practice?" _What are you doing Ryoma! You are acting like an obsessed man! Over a klutz Ryuzaki! I do love her…_

"Go-gomenasai Ryoma-kun…the teacher asked me to do something…" _OMG I forgot that there are tennis practices in the morning! Ryoma-kun… I hope he's not mad…_

"Betsu ni…Come on we'll be late…"_ Ryoma… why don't you be more of a gentleman! Kuso! Ryuzaki is really disappointed now!_

"Ryo-ryoma-kun… I made another bento today…"_ Yes you said it! good job Sakuno! Ryoma-kun should agree he loves Japanese food…_

"Really Okay let's meet at the rooftop…"_ another bento…another chance… I love you Ryuzaki!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**ROOFTOP:**

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun isn't Ruka-chan-senpai making a bento for you…A-ano Gomenasai!"

"Betsu Ni… I don't know why but nee-chan is not giving me a bentou these days…"_ Arigato Nee-chan! I know it Kami-sama is on my side! I know these are all nee-chan's plan but I'll enjoy it! I'll grab the opportunity!_

"Ryo-ryoma-kun if you like… could I…" Sakuno blushed…

"what?"

"be the one to make a bento for you always?" _I hope he agrees! I hope he agrees! I hope he agrees! Pls… kami-sama! _

"Sure Ryuzaki…" Ryoma replied in a boring tone…(We all know hi low voice…)_ Great! I can't believe it luck is on my side! Ryoma! I can't believe you are this shallow rejoicing over countless bentous! Geez you look pathetic!_

As the couple continues talking they did not notice an intruder to but in their "wonderful" conversation…

"Aaah! Sakuno-chan… it's you!" Kintarou said in a happy go lucky voice…

"Kintarou-san?" Sakuno is confused…

"Who is he?" Ryoma asked with JEALOUSY!

"A-anou… I just met him in the hallway this morning…" She was cut off…

"I'm Kintarou Tooyama…A transfer student from Shintenhouji…"

"Hn"_ why does he need to but in… Not now I'm with My Ryuzaki…Shit Ryoma you said "MY!"_

"Koshimae!... You are Koshimae! Ryoma Echizen… Koshimae!"

"Che!"

"Ah… Sakuno-chan is Koshimae your boyfriend…"

Sakuno blushed madly!

"Anou...Anou…" She can't continue to talk…

"I'm not Ryuzaki's boyfriend… and it's none of your business!" _Leave us already you BAKA!_

"Alright! I'll leave! It's nice meeting you Koshimae see you at practice!" He left…

"che!"

_Ryoma-kun…_

**SEIGAKU TENNIS PRACTICE:**

"Assemble!" Oishi called the members…

"Today we'll have a new member…Hai you can come in…" Ruka said in a cheerful tone…

"Hai! Tooyama Kintarou desu! Hajimemashite!"

"Starting today Kintarou will be a member of the tennis club!" Oishi said!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I think I don't need to introduce the regulars…soooo lazy… Gomenasai!)

"What kind of player are you Kintarou-kun?" Kachirou asked…

"I can't really describe…"

"Ah you don't know Zannen Munnen! Nyah!" (Kikumaru)

_(Ryoma) Now he get's all the attention!_

"Hey why can't you have a match with echizen!" Momoshiro Said!

"Koshimae! Yehey!" He jumped! ( aaahhh… you know kintarou is really energetic!)

"Hey Ryo-chan is this Okay with you?" Ruka asked her little brother…

"Betsu Ni!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah look! Sakuno Ryoma-sama is having a match!" Tomo squealed!

"Aaah! Kintarou-san!" _Is he really having a match with Kintarou-san! Is he really jealous! blushes!_

(I'll just have a shortcut… pls. bear with me! Ryoma is leading 4-3… someone interrupted!)

"Everybody… go home practice is already finished…" Ryuzaki-sensei!

"Too bad Koshimae we can't continue!"

"Che…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryo-chan I'll be going now I still need to buy something from the bookstore see you at the house…" Ruka waved goodbye

"Uisu…"

"Ja I'll be going now bye Sakuno… I still need to go in the grocery…" Tomo left her

"Ikuo Ryuzaki/Sakuno-chan…" Ryoma and Kintarou said in unison

"A-anou…" Ryuzaki blushed…

"I want to walk sakuno-chan home…" Kintarou smiled…

"Che I promise that I'll walk Ryuzaki home EVERYDAY… Got it!"_ Che he is a brat! I'm the only one who has the right to walk Ryuzaki home…_

"A-anou…" _Mou Sakuno they are fighting because of you… kintarou-san…and Ryoma-kun… Blushes_

"Then now I'll be the one who'll walk Sakuno-chan home since Koshimae is an arrogant brat and does not care for other people…"

"Che… Let's go Ryuzaki…"

"Ryoma-kun…" She followed him…

"Matte… Koshimae! You are not Sakuno-chan's boyfriend you have no right…"

A vein popped out in Ryoma's head…_Shut up! I'm Ryuzaki's __**Soon to be**__ BOYFRIEND!_

"Che…"

"A-anou… why don't you two walk me home… it's okay with me…" Sakuno blushed

"Yeah fine with me too… I don't know if Koshimae will agree…"

"Betsu ni…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are here… Ryuzaki…"

"So this is Sakuno-chan's house… So beautiful!"

"Arigato Kintarou-kun…" Sakuno blushed…

"Che!"

_Nani Why did she thank him…did she forgot that I'm here… I'll really kill you! Next time…_

"Arigato… Ryo-Ryoma-kun…"

"Betsu Ni…"

"Ja… See you tomorrow… Kintarou-san… RyoRyoma-kun…" She waved goodbye and entered her house…

_Why does Ryoma-kun look jealous… I can't believe he'll be jealous over Kintarou-san… I should say sorry to Ryoma-kun tomorrow…_

"See you tomorrow Koshimae! Bye!" Kintarou waved goodbye…

"Hn!"_ I don't care it would be better if you don't show up again_

**ECHIZEN RESIDENCE:**

"Tadaima…"

"Oi Seishounen… How's your date…"

"Shut up Oyaji I didn't have a date… just go somewhere lecherous monk…"

Nanjiroh was bullseye he didn't prepare a rebuttal speech for that! Poor Nanjiroh…

"Wow! I really love manga! Kawaii!" Ruka squealed! (Ruka is an Otaku…haha that's why she went into the bookstore!)

"Oi Shoujo…"

"Nande baka oyaji…"

"Why is seishounen in bad mood…"

"About him…" An evil grin appeared in Ruka's face

"Hahaha It's normal Oyaji… He has a new rival in Sakuno-chan's heart now… No need to worry…"

"Sou Ka…Hahaha I really need to share my secrets to that boy…" Nanjiroh laughed like a perverted old geezer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karupin… I don't know if Sakuno-chan loves me or not…"

"Meow…" (She kissed you right kisses means love…)

"But a new boy showed up and I don't know… I feel like Sakuno likes him…"

"Meow!..." (Wah you are jealous! Don't get mixed up with feelings master… love is infinite…seal it with a kiss!)

"I'll definitely show Ryuzaki that I'm way better than him! Good night Karupin!"

"Meow!" (That's the spirit master… It's like your flaming love for a girl… I support you and I'll pray to the Neko God to help you! Be Wild tomorrow master!

**OWARI END!**

**I'm glad that I updated fast these days… haha! Now Kintarou is a new rival… Poor Ryoma-kun! Pls. leave reviews… click on the button below and help inspiring me! if I get reviews I'm motivated to write another chappie!**


	10. Sakuno's pain and Ryoma's jealousy!

**Hello again minna-san! It's been very long since I last updated, Three people already asked me to update since the hibernation of this story and now, here is an update.**

**Rinalyn: Thanks for the review and since you're really the one who convinced me to make a chapter here it is. Your friendster ans YM didn't appear on your review just look at my e-mail in my profile and add me. Hope Ryoma and Sakuno would be together.**

**NICKLAUS MAK WEI XUAN: Thanks...**

**syarifah: Here's a new chappie, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis**

**x0x0x0**

It's morning again in Seigaku junior high. Students were very excited to have another day in school.

"Nya Ochibi! That guy will snatch Sakuno-chan from you." Kikumaru exclaimed.

"He's right Echizen, if you don't make any move he'll really be Sakuno-chan's boyfriend." Momo nodded.

"Che." Ryoma turned to another direction.

'_Ryuzaki, are you really gone.'_ He thought.

**x0x0x0**

LUNCH:

"Ryo-ryoma-kun, sorry I'm late." Sakuno apologized.

"Iie betsu ni." He said with a bored tone.

'_Mou, is he mad that I'm late.'_ Sakuno asked herself.

"Ryo-ryoma-kun, here is your bentou." She stuttered and blushed deep patches of red.

"Arigato." Ryoma managed to say.

"A-ano Ryo-Ryoma-kun, would you mind i-if I excuse myself now." Sakuno blushed.

"Nande?" Ryoma asked.

"Be-Betsu ni." Sakuno ran.

She remembered what happened a while ago. She can't help it, tears started to run down her cheeks. It's painful, really painful.

_Flashback:_

_Sakuno was walking in the corridor when she heard some third years and second years talking badly about her._

"_That big flirt!" A random girl said. _

"_Yeah that girl really is a big pain." Another one said._

"_That Ryuzaki-girl is nothing but a flirt." _

_Sakuno heard their conversation and accidentally dropped the books she was holding._

"_A-ah Gomenasai, senpai-tachi." She bowed and picked her books._

"_Isn't she that flirt."_

"_Ryuzaki Sakuno ne?"_

"_Hai…" She nodded._

"_Stop hanging around with our Ryoma-sama!" The girl said._

"_You sneaky flirt, you already hang around Ryoma-sama and now also with Kintarou-kun."_

"_You two timer and in the end you'll just gonna leave them."_

_"We're only friends." Sakuno told them._

_"Friends! Funny! We know that you're aiming for something else!"_

_"Just because Ryoma-sama's famous you already hang around with him like a filthy leech!"_

_"We don't believe you!"_

"_We hate flirts you know!"_

"_If you don't want to be hurt just leave Ryoma-sama, he does not deserve a dirty flirt like you." Then they left her alone._

_Dirty._

_Flirt._

_Those words kept on repeating on her mind as she cried. She wasn't like this. She once knew herself as a strong girl but now she was crying. She was a coward. She knew it, behind her mask she was a very big coward._

_She then decided._

_She'll leave Echizen Ryoma, she'll continue to pursue her dreams without him._

**x0x0x0**

Sakuno cried, until she bumped somebody.

"Sa-sakuno-chan?" Kintarou asked.

"Ah Ki-kintarou-kun." Sakuno wiped the tears in her eyes but still there were water marks on her cheeks.

"Are you crying Sakuno-chan?" He asked with concern.

"No, My contacts just fell." She said and managed to flash a fake smile.

'_Baka Sakuno, since when do you have contacts.'_ She mentally slapped herself.

'_Uh she's really a bad liar.'_ Kintarou thought.

"Ja Kintarou-kun I'll just see you at practice." Sakuno waved goodbye.

"Maybe Koshimae…" Kintarou noticed that she came from the roof top.

Kintarou went to check if somebody was with Sakuno before she came down crying. Kintarou peeked in the half- opened door and saw Ryoma sleeping.

"That Koshimae, he did something to hurt Sakuno-chan!"

**x0x0x0**

TENNIS PRACTICE:

"Come on Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama's playing on this court we need to watch." Tomoka squealed in fangirl mode. This caught Ryoma and Kintarou's attention who were playing matches in different courts.

"A-ano, gomenasai Tomo-chan, I think I will watch Kintarou-kun's match." She said with a bit tone of conscience for Ryoma.

But she decided on it already, she can't be friends with him. She'll just treat him like somebody she knows.

Kintarou was happy that Sakuno will watch his match instead of Ryoma. Ryoma has that disappointed look.

"Nya Ochibi we told you."

"Now Sakuno-chan is gone."

"Shut up senpai- tachi."

The tennis practice ended, club members were already allowed to go home.

"Ryuzaki let's go." Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"Cho-chotto Ryo-ryoma-kun." Sakuno complained, Ryoma let her hand go.

"A-anou, Kintarou-kun said he'll be the one to walk me home." She said in a sad tone.

Ryoma felt a pang in his chest.

"I promised that I will do it." He was angry now.

No he's not, he's JEALOUS!

"Iie betsuni, you don't have to Ryoma-kun its okay since Kintarou-kun is already a part of the team and obaa-chan knows him already." Sakuno said with a faint smile.

"That's right Koshimae. I will take Sakuno-chan home."

"Che." Ryoma left them.

**x0x0x0**

"Sakuno-chan will you tell me your problem." He asked.

"Can I trust you Kintarou-kun." She smiled.

"Sure Sakuno-chan." He smiled.

"I want to forget Ryoma already." She said in a very sad tone, this surprised Kintarou.

"Did Koshimae do anything that upset you?"

"Iie, its just me I think that I'm not good enough for him."

"That's not true, you're a nice girl, anybody could like you."

Sakuno blushed at what he said, she felt the same atmosphere whenever she was with Ryoma.

"A-arigato kintarou-kun you made me feel better."

"Welcome, but are you really sure about Koshimae."

"Hai." She nodded.

"What if Koshimae likes you too?"

"That will never happen."

"But I saw it yesterday and a while ago he was jealous."

"Impossible Kintarou-kun." She smiled.

"Don't you like him."

"I don't like him." Sakuno felt bad about lying to herself that she don't like Ryoma, instead she already love him.

"Ah We're here Arigato Kintarou-kun."

"I'll help you with Koshimae."

"What?"

"I'll distract him when he tries to go near you."

"A-ano, hai Ja!" She waved a final goodbye.

"Ja, see you Sakuno-chan."

**x0x0x0:**

"Still jealous Ryoma-chan." Ruka teased his little brother.

"Shut up nee-chan!" He said while throwing a pillow at her sister's direction.

"Ouch that hurts!"

"Che you deserve it."

"Uh he's in foul mood."

"What?"

"Betsuni..." Ruka was sweatdropped.

"Is there a problem between you and Sakuno?"

"Nothing."

"Or problems with that guy hitting on her."

"Shut up!"

"I'm right!" Ruka rejoiced.

"Ryuzaki is avoiding me." He said in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"She's avoiding me."

"Ah..."

"Damn you nee-chan!"

"Did you do something that she don't like, I know you! You are a very dense person!"

"She just started to act weird this lunch, and I'm clueless."

"Maybe something came up with that guy."

"Hn."

"Okay Ryoma-chan just go and get her tomorrow, i know you'll feel better and as your sister I'll help you out."

"Thanks nee-chan."

Ruka left his room.

_'Ryuzaki is there a problem, why are you avoiding me?'_ He asked himself before drifting to sleep.

**OWARI**

**Hope you like my new chapter, please be nice and hit that purple button below.**


	11. It's Getting more Complicated!

**Hello minna! I'm here to update!**

**I still don't know how to end this fanfic, someone was suggesting to make it tragic while others want them to live happily ever after... please give suggestions on your review.**

**Sakura: There I changed your name, why don't you just create an account so that I could reply in your review.**

**I.Am.Haruno.Sakura: Thanks a lot... Yeah CUTE!!**

**NICKLAUS MAK WEI XUAN: Thanks for the review... Why don't you just create an account? If you have an avvount i can send private messages to you.**

**riri 101: Hai! At last you reviewed Thanks... your friendster profile is cute...**

**youare-who-youare: Thanks so here's an update...**

**Kataiookami: And lastly my kouhai! I'm trying to be a good senpai! Thanks for the review! Hope you also update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT! **

It was early in the morning, Ryoma sat up trying to ignore his headache. He didn't get musch sleep last night. Still thinking things about Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki…" He muttered and closed his tired eyes. An image of Sakuno smiling cheerfully flashed in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Ryoma-chan wake up!" Ruka yelled from downstairs. She was the one preparing breakfast instead of Nanako.

"Oi Ryoma wake up or we'll be late." She called again still there was no reply.

"Mattaku!" Ruka sighed, and went upstairs to check on her younger brother. She gently opened the door and enter in his room. She found Ryoma still lying on his bed.

"Ryo-chan?" Ruka said in a soft tone, still there was no reply. She was about to touch him when Ryoma woke up.

"Nee-chan?" He sat up and sent glares to her sister.

"Geez, you still have problems on waking up until now Ryo-chan." Ruka puffed like a chibi.

"Nee-chan..." Ryoma muttered.

"Ah hai?" Ruka stared at him confused.

"Go out."

"Ah okay." Ruka was sweat dropped.

Ryoma felt his headache starting to be worse. He also felt like having a fever. He went out of bed and force himself to have a shower. He went down and saw Ruka preparing the table.

"Ne Ryo-chan, I cooked a japanese style breakfast just for you." She smiled, but she was ignored.

"Ryo-chan are you paying attention." She asked in a sarcastic manner.

"What are you saying nee-chan?" He looked confused.

"Never mind..." Ruka looked at another direction.

_'Ryo-chan is really worried about Sakuno.'_ She thought.

Ryoma was finished eating, well he doesn't feel like eating anything. He just ate for his sister's sake.

"Gochisousama." He said and stood up. Ruka gathered enough courage.

"Ryo-chan... A-about Sakuno..." Ruka stopped. "Maybe you could still fix it." She continued.

"Arigato nee-chan!" Ryoma smiled back, Ruka felt relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SEIGAKU:

"Nya Ochibi that guy will really steal Sakuno-chan from you?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Sou desu ne Echizen, Ryuzaki might choose Tooyama." Momo said in a teasing like manner, but Ryoma was just silent, he was still dealing with his headache.

"Oi Ochibi are you listening?" Kikumaru asked him.

"Ha-hai?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Tsch, Ochibi never listens ne!"

"Sou dane." Momo nodded.

Ryoma kept ignoring them until tennis practice ended. He was very distant. He felt tiredness overwhelming him.

Indeed he was waiting for Ryuzaki's bentou, maybe she'll not come.

Or is it just his imagination that Ryuzaki ignores him.

He was again in the rooftop for another hour of lunch break, he closed his eyes thinking of his Sakuno.

Not really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne, I'm looking for Ryuzaki Sakuno." Ruka asked a student form Sakuno and Ryoma's class.

"Ryuzaki-san, somebody's looking for you."

"Um Hai, Arigato." Sakuno stood up and left Tomoka blabbing about Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan." Ruka said in a gentle tone.

"Ah it's only you Ruka-chan senpai." Sakuno sighed.

"Why, ARE YOU EXPECTING SOMEBODY ELSE?" She said emphasizing her words.

"Not really..." Sakuno stopped. "Is there anything I can do for you senpai."

_'Maybe she'll talk about Ryoma-kun'_ Sakuno thought.

"I just want to talk to you." Ruka hesitated to continue.

"Go on senpai."

"It's about my brother, Hope you don't mind."

"Ryoma-kun, doushite?"

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"Be-betsu ni... I don't heve to explain senpai gotta go." Sakuno was about to leave when Ruka grabbed her wrist.

"Ruka-senpai!"

"I'm not gonna let you go until you explain." She said in a serious tone.

"Demo..."

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay, I'll explain."

"Fine I'll listen whatever your reason is."

"It's just that, I realized..." She stopped and felt a throbbing feeling in her chest.

"What?" Ruka was imaptient.

"I don't like Ryoma-kun." She felt disgusted lying to herself like that. She knew her real feelings. She truly loves Ryoma.

It really hurts.

"I can't believe you, I thought you are different, but still like other girls in the end you'll just hurt my brother."

"Gomenasai Ruka-senpai I guess my feelings deceived me." Sakuno bowed.

"So you like that new guy?"

"Um... It seems..." She lied again.

"Sakuno, I know how you feel, maybe it's not a good idea to avoid him. If you don't like him tell him so that he will not expect from you." Ruka sighed.

"Arigato senpai..." Sakuno felt like crying.

Sakuno went back to her class. English was their next subject she prepared her text book and their report in interpreting the poem, The Road not Taken by Robert Frost.

"Good Afternoon." The teacher greeted them.

"Good Afternoon sensei."

"Pass your assignments."

"HAI!"

"Sensei Echizen-kun isn't here."

"EH?"

"Now that you mention it where is he?"

"We don't know."

"That Echizen is cutting classes just because he's good in English... Not fair." Horio complained.

"Ryoma-sama Kankui!" Tomo squealed.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INFIRMARY:

Ryoma gained consciousness. He noticed that he was in the school's infirmary.

"Finally awake, Echizen-kun." A lady in her mid 20's greeted him. She's Hasegawa Reiko the school nurse.

"Hasegawa-sensei?" Ryoma gave her a questioning look. "How did I ended up here."

"It seems that you forgot some students saw you unconscious back in the second floor they brought you here." She gave him a medicine and a glass of water. "It also looks like you have a fever and headache."

"A-arigato." Ryoma tried to get up after drinking his medicine.

"Echizen-kun, don't move you still need to rest, you shouldn't force yourself."

"How about tennis practice?"

"Eh you are not allowed to join in this condition, you are exempted from practice if I heard from Ryuzaki-sensei that you still attend practice I'll ban you."

"But..."

"No Buts!" She hissed.

"Che."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TENNIS PRACTICE:

"Where is OCHIBI?"

"Echizen said he'll run errands for his mother."

"That Echizen is there something wrong with him?"

"NANDE?"

"He's acting weird, and he didn't attend our afternoon classes."

"Hontou?"

"Maybe something just came up."

"It's really unusual for Koshimae to absent."

"Ry-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno muttered. She gave a disappointed look.

_'Sakuno-chan is also worried for Koshimae.'_ Kintarou thought.

Practice started...

"Um Tomo-chan I just wanna hit a few balls... Is it okay with you?" Sakuno asked ehr.

"Sure Sakuno-chan! IKUO SENPAI!!" Without Ryoma she was cheering for another guy. Sakuno was sweatdropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoma-kun, what if he really have problems?" Sakuno mentally slapped herself.

"I'm not good enough for you Ryoma-kun."

"YATTA! You're from the tennis club right?" Hasegawa-sensei asked.

"Ha-hai." Sakuno nodded.

"Hey do you know Ryoma Echizen?"

"Hai." She nodded again.

"Is it okay if you gave this back to him, he left it at the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" Sakuno was confused.

"Yes, he was having a fever and he fainted at the second floor, okay I still need to do something." She gave Sakuno an iron grip tape.

"Ryoma-kun fainted..." Sakuno was worried. "Ryoma-kun, he was sick..." She felt tears in her eyes.

"So that's why he looks pale..." Sakuno was really that worried she quickly packed her things and prepared to look for Ryoma.

**OWARI**

**Uh I know this is lame but Please read and review! **


	12. The truth and all the lies!

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for this late update. I'm also rushing things. Hope you all review. I was having this hectic schedule of mine luckily we don't have classes.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Prince of tennis!**

**Chapter 12: The truth and all the lies**

It really hurts, when you know that your feelings are true and you can't express it. Is this really love or another uncertain childhood crush? I knew it! If it's just a childhood crush it wouldn't be painful but it's reality.

If only it's easy to say I love you. If only there are no boundaries and consequences.

Sakuno hurried and began to look for Ryoma.

"R-ryoma-kun, I don't want to lose you again." She muttered as she ran endlessly.

She checked the Echizen household but Nanako said he didn't come home yet. She also went in all the sports shop she could see along the way.

Echizen Ryoma was sick.

It isn't normal for a sick person to wander around, but for him it's possible. He's stubborn after all.

Sakuno was crying, she can't find him anywhere she finally got one last chance, the street tennis court.

There she found him lying.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She was worried, she panicked. Sakuno walked unto Ryoma's direction. She touched his forehead and she felt his fever.

"He still has fever." Sakuno muttered.

Ryoma gained consciousness and saw Sakuno's face.

"R-ryuzaki…" He stared at her confused. Ryoma didn't know what to do.

'_Ryuzaki likes that guy.'_ Ryoma thought.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to utter. Ryoma tried ignore his headache and stood up.

"I'm looking for you…" Sakuno muttered as she wiped the forming tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to…" Ryoma acted as if he doesn't care.

"D-demo R-ryoma-kun! You're sick!" Sakuno insisted.

"B-betsu ni, just go with that guy and leave me alone…" He walked away. Sakuno was forcing herself not to cry.

"R-ryoma-kun you don't understand!" Sakuno followed him.

"What are you trying to do Ryuzaki? I already heard enough…"

"Heard what…?" Sakuno asked.

"Your conversation with nee-chan." He muttered silently. Sakuno couldn't forget the tone of his voice it sounded gentle yet disappointed.

It was painful, but we must face reality.

Sakuno was already crying. She felt regret. She lied to herself, she lied to Ryoma, she lied to all of them. It wasn't her feelings that deceived her it was herself. She was selfish, she was a coward. She's afraid of what his fangirls will think. She's afraid that he might leave her for tennis.

Flashback:

_"I just want to talk to you." Ruka hesitated to continue._

_"Go on senpai."_

_"It's about my brother, Hope you don't mind."_

_"Ryoma-kun, doushite?"_

_"Why are you avoiding him?"_

_"Be-betsu ni... I don't heve to explain senpai gotta go." Sakuno was about to leave when Ruka grabbed her wrist._

_"Ruka-senpai!"_

_"I'm not gonna let you go until you explain." She said in a serious tone._

_"Demo..."_

_"Tell me the truth."_

_"Okay, I'll explain."_

_"Fine I'll listen whatever your reason is."_

_"It's just that, I realized..." She stopped and felt a throbbing feeling in her chest._

_"What?" Ruka was impatient._

_"I don't like Ryoma-kun." She felt disgusted lying to herself like that. She knew her real feelings. She truly loves Ryoma._

_It really hurts._

_"I can't believe you, I thought you are different, but still like other girls in the end you'll just hurt my brother."_

_"Gomenasai Ruka-senpai I guess my feelings deceived me." Sakuno bowed._

_"So you like that new guy?"_

_"Um... It seems..." She lied again._

_"Sakuno, I know how you feel, maybe it's not a good idea to avoid him. If you don't like him tell him so that he will not expect from you." Ruka sighed._

_"Arigato senpai..." Sakuno felt like crying._

_End of Flashback:_

"So you h-heard… that?" Sakuno asked wiping her eyes.

"Hn…" He nodded. "Don't worry Ryuzaki, I'm not expecting anything from you…I know that you like Tooyama." He said avoiding to look at Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun I don't like…" Sakuno was crying and she can't talk straight.

"I don't want to hear it again Ryuzaki." Ryoma said. "You already said it, no need to explain, I can understand."

"Ryoma-kun I'm sorry!" Sakuno cried and sobbed harder.

"It's okay you don't have to…" Ryoma said gently. He walked away slowly and didn't took a last glance at Sakuno.

"Goodbye Sakuno." He whispered.

Ryoma was feeling heavy. He loves Sakuno but Sakuno doesn't love him in return. She does love him but she can't tell him.

Sakuno was left standing in the vacant tennis court. She was crying all alone. She was afraid.

"Ryoma-kun it's all a misunderstanding, I love you!" She cried harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RYUZAKI HOUSEHOLD:

"Tadaima…" Sakuno sighed.

"Sakuno why are you late?" Her obaa-chan asked her.

"Nothing grandma, I was just tired, I will just be in my room." She said.

Once she was inside her room she cried again. She still remembered how Ryoma's expression looked like.

"It's all my fault, I was afraid…" She muttered. "I'm weak unlike you Ryoma-kun…"

'_I know that it's impossible fot you and me...' _She thought.

"I always depend on anybody, I can't be independent…but somehow when you saved me the last time I was happy, I don't know why and when you carried me I felt my chest throbbing, Ryoma-kun I really love you…" She whispered silently. (A/N: about Ryoma carrying and saving Sakuno, please recall chapter 7)

"Ryoma-kun, now that I remember I always feel safe when I'm with you, but is it really goodbye now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD:

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma muttered as he laid down his bed.

"Why is she crying if she doesn't like me?" He asked himself.

Meow!

"Not now Karupin!" Ryoma was irritated.

"A photo?" Ryoma was clueless.

It was a photo Fuji had taken when they had their "date" but it's not really one.

"Oh yeah. Fuji-senpai's photo..." Hu muttered.

'_Ryuzaki, could it be that I love you? But I can't continue loving you if you love somebody else.'_

(Ryoma's P.O.V in the flash back…)

"_Isn't that nee-chan with Ryuzaki…" Ryoma told himself._

_"Tell me the truth."_

_"Okay, I'll explain."_

_"Fine I'll listen whatever your reason is."_

_"It's just that, I realized..." She stopped and felt a throbbing feeling in her chest._

_"What?" Ruka was imaptient._

_"I don't like Ryoma-kun." She felt disgusted lying to herself like that. She knew her real feelings. She truly loves Ryoma._

_When he heard it, Ryoma felt that he just want to disappear He tried to hear their further conversation._

_It really hurts._

_"I can't believe you, I thought you are different, but still like other girls in the end you'll just hurt my brother."_

_"Gomenasai Ruka-senpai I guess my feelings deceived me." Sakuno bowed._

_"So you like that new guy?"_

_"Um... It seems..." She lied again._

_"Sakuno, I know how you feel, maybe it's not a good idea to avoid him. If you don't like him tell him so that he will not expect from you." Ruka sighed._

_"Arigato senpai..." Sakuno felt like crying._

_Ryoma ran until he reached the second floor. He was exhausted and developing a fever._

"_Ryuzaki likes Tooyama…" He said disappointed. "I don't stand a chance on her…" Everything went black._

_END:_

Ryoma placed the photo inside his closet.

"All I have now are memories of you and me, Ryuzaki…" He said disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIMESKIP:

"Tadaima!" Ruka called.

"Ah Ruka-chan!" Nanako chirruped.

"What's for dinner Nanako-san?"

"Deep fried shrimp…" She replied.

"Oiishhiiii!!" Ruka rejoiced.

"Oi shoujo there's a letter for you and your brother."

"Hai! Ne oyaji try to look more decent next time or else mom will know…"

"Damn She found it!" Nanjiroh exclaimed.

"Yeah and I found lots of them!"

"Tsch!" Nanjiroh ignored her daughter, he was worried about his collection.

Ruka opened the letter.

"WHAT! We're both accepted at Clairemonde University!"

"Oi Oi Is that true?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Yeah! See Oyaji! This is exactly the emblem of the school." Ruka was happily skipping.

"Tsch what's so special in that school?"

"Oyaji is really a dumbass! Clairemonde is one of the mos prestigous universities in America, it's mom's decision to let us take an entrance exam!"

"Oh really..." Nanako said.

"Do you think that Seishounen would agree to transfer, you know he can't leave his girlfriend." Nanjiroh grinned.

"Oh really Oyaji! I think he'll go with me Sakuno-chan Umm... rejected him for another guy." She said.

"WHAT!!" Nanjiroh was shocked. nanako was also surprised.

"So that's why Ryoma-san is troubled."

"Sakuno-chan likes another guy, the name's Tooyama Kintarou a transfer student." Ruka said.

"Oh poor Ryoma-san..."

"Seishounen..."

"Don't worry as long as we're here Ryoma-chan will be definitely okay!" Ruka chirrupped.

"And we'll both enter Clairemonde University!"

**Owari:**

**Haha! What do you think Ryoma would accept or not? Of course he will! Let's just see! **


	13. The Decision

**Hello again I'm back and here's another chapter for all! Please read and review. ****Thanks to all those who supported me and this story.**

**Ahmad: Thanks for the review!**

**Maddie: it's okay if it's the first time you reviewed in my story the most important thing is you like it. I still don't know if he'll really leave.**

**Cherise ang: Thanks! This story is my first RyoSaku I'm still getting used to it.**

**Azara 1990: Thanks for the review!**

**nicklaus mak wei xuan: Thanks! Please continue reading!**

**Skwon2: Thanks and please continue reading!**

**Nia natasya: Here's an update! Thanks!**

**Jeanette: I don't know why he didn't listen to Sakuno, stubbornness maybe? Hey I'm the writer right! How come that I don't know? Just Kidding! I did it to add up more twist in the story!**

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr: Thanks for the review! I agree Ryoma is very stubborn.**

**x PyrusAngel x: I still can't beat your record of reading New Moon for one day!! I praise you for that!!**

**Thanks for all your support everyone and please pray for my MATH EXAMS!! Math makes me confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

**ENJOY!!**

Was it really all lies or was it the truth. Ryuzaki Sakuno gave up on him already. Ryoma was lying in the rooftop alone while eating the bentou prepared by his sister. Why was he still in there? Waiting for her? Yes he was still waiting for her but yet no Ryuzaki came.

He was recalling all that happened yesterday. When he heard her conversation with Ruka. When he realized that she chose Kintarou. Were all of this true?

Ryoma was wishing that all of these were dreams but also his worst nightmare…

that will soon stop.

Should he listen to Ryuzaki?

But if he did, it might increase the pain he was bearing.

Could he still manage to hear all of her words again? I bet he can't. Ryoma opened a letter and recalled the news of Ruka.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Ne, Ryo-chan! We passed! We passed at the entrance exam!" Ruka rejoiced as she bombarded her little brother._

"_Shut up nee-chan…" he glared at her._

"_Why Ryo-chan don't you like Clairemonde University…" She asked._

"_Not really, okaa-san was the one encouraging me to take an entrance exam." He said in a cocky way._

"_Clairemonde is a very good school Ryo-chan you can learn more about tennis in there."_

"_Yadda." He replied in his stubborn attitude._

_"Their courts are far better than Seigaku's"_

_"Yadda"_

_"We'll have the same life as before."_

_"Yadda."_

_"If you transfer in there I promise I will always cook japanese food."_

_"Yadda"_

_"Ah I know I will buy you a new tennis racket."_

_"I don't need one." He glared at her._

"_Are you still thinking about Sakuno-chan?"_

"_No." he replied and sent her sister another glare._

"_Don't worry Ryo-chan she'll be happy with Kintarou-kun…" She said before she left._

'_She'll be happy with Kintarou-kun…' Those words echoed in his mind and it repeated several times. He was hurt, his sister even made him remember all those. What a sadistic sister._

_End of flashback:_

"I'll guess I have no choice…" He muttered and went downstairs. Ryoma decided to let Sakuno explain. He wanted to clear things. He wants to apologize for being cocky and rude to her. He was thinking of a place where in Ryuzaki Sakuno would go if she was depressed.

"It could be." He managed to utter and hurried on his way.

Love, Hatred And Pain.

They all go in the same wheel. But this wheel will never move without these three.

He silently walked in a nearby sakura tree. He was hoping to see Sakuno alone but instead he saw her and Kintarou KISSING. He ran away he can't believe Ryuzaki Sakuno would go that far. So it's all true she loves him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno's POV:

I was walking along the pink sakura trees when I noticed Kintarou-kun following me. I asked him to join me for lunch, I can't look at Ryoma-kun anymore, I feel disgusted of myself for lying to him, for being a burden and a hindrance for his tennis career. I also feel pathetic for I am a coward.

"Kintarou-kun, would you mind if you join me for lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

We were eating silently when Kintarou-kun started a conversation with me.

"Sakuno-chan Do you think it's too much for Koshimae?" He asked me. I looked at him innocently.

"What do you mean too much?" I asked him again.

"Your break up affected him so much, you see he's not focused and he really looks sick these days."

"Break up? It didn't even become the two of us so how come he's affected." I pouted but I know the real answer.

"Because Koshimae loves you…" He said to me and I was really stunned. I took a glance at Kintarou. I was attempting to stand but I tripped over something like a rock maybe and I lose my balance. I fell down and when I opened my eyes my lips were pressing his.

"Gomenasai Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou was really embarrassed of what he did.

"It's okay you didn't do it on purpose…" Sakuno hoped the nobody saw them or else rumours would scatter of her being a two timer. "I was the one who fell down."

"Am I already forgiven?" He asked.

"Hai…" She replied and smiled at him. He smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip:

"Momo-senpai, I'm not going to attend practice." Ryoma said as he stared at the floor.

"Hey are you sick again?" Momo asked him.

"No, it's just that…" He paused for a bit to look for a valid reason. "My mother asked me to do some errands." He continued.

"I guess it can't be helped." Momo sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TENNIS PRACTICE:

As the regulars and the club members continue to practice Sakuno was busy cheering for Kintarou who was having another practice match. She noticed that Tomoka was not cheering for Ryoma.

"Tomo-chan Why are you not cheering for Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as she looked at her friend who was unusually silent today.

"Eh Sakuno! Didn't you notice that Ryoma-sama isn't here again…" Tomoka almost yelled at her.

"Not really…" She replied. _'Ryoma-kun isn't here again could it be another problem or maybe he felt bad about yesterday or he just don't want to see me he didn't even looked at me while having classes…'_ She thought

"About Echizen, he said he'll just run errands for his mother." Momo said.

"Ah Hontou Momo-senpai?" Sakuno asked.

"Hontou ne Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yokatta…" Sakuno sighed in relief. Tomoka stared at her and noticed her facial expression.

"Momo you have a match today nyah!!" Kikumaru called him.

"I'm coming Kikumaru-senpai." Momo replied and followed Kikumaru inside the courts.

"Ne Sakuno." Tomoka called her attention.

"Are you worried about Ryoma-sama?" She asked her.

"Somehow yes…" She replied.

"Then why don't you ask Ruka-senpai." She said.

"I can't do that Ruka-senpai already knows that I don't like Ryoma-kun." She started to lie again.

"So you really like Kintarou-kun now?" Tomo asked.

"Yes…" She replied again.

"Did you already tell Ryoma-sama?"

"Hai…" She nodded.

"Sakuno, I just want to know why you chose Kintarou-kun not Ryoma-sama?"

"It's just that Kintarou-kun can express his feelings to me and he's not cocky and I can talk to him easily." She paused. "While Ryoma-kun has a big future to face and I know that I'll be a burden to him."

"Sakuno, do you love Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked and waited for a reply.

Sakuno didn't reply.

"I knew it you still love him!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"No Tomo… I don't…" She was cut off.

"Sakuno-chan why don't you confess to him he might also love you the same way as you did."

"I don't think so Tomo-chan besides it will just make things more complicated."

"It's your decision Sakuno… but you know silent water runs deep."

"This is my decision Tomo-chan I know that this is for the best, best for me and best for Ryoma-kun."

_'Best for Ryoma-kun? or only best for me?I'm just being a coward again.'_ She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD:

"Hahaha! This is so funny! Bara- baransu!!" Ruka was laughing in her room while reading a gag manga that she had just bought.

"Onee-chan I didn't know you still read that." Ryoma plastered a grin on his face.

"Uh Oh! Why are you here Ryoma-chan?" Ruka asked as she hid the manga she was reading.

"Don't play innocent nee-chan I saw what you were reading."

"Shut up and don't tell anyone."

"Okay if you say so nee-chan." Ryoma replied with a chuckle. So he's also starting to be sadistic huh??

"Why are you here?" She asked her little brother still pissed.

"It's about Clairemonde…"

"So?" She asked.

"I will transfer…" He replied.

"WHAT!! This is great Ryo-chan! Wait I'll call okaa-san now to speed up all those documents needed then we can leave soon!" She ran downstairs to get the phone. Ryoma was sweatdropped.

'_She really wants to transfer that badly.'_ Ryoma thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip: Dinner

"Ne Ryo-chan why did you suddenly changed your decision?" Ruka asked him.

"I just realized that Clairemonde would be a better school." He replied.

"Oh really…" She sounds like teasing.

"Maybe seishounen found another girl with large boobs and sexy hips!"

"Shut up oyaji!" Ryoma glared at his perverted father.

"Geezzz I was just kidding…" Nanjirou sighed.

"O-y-a-j-i, you still remember that I found them…"

"Darn…" Nanjirou muttered.

"I gave them to Nanako-san…" She said.

"Eh Why?" Nanjirou asked in a childish tone.

"Oh Didn't she mention that they'll be having a camping today?"

"So what if she has this camping trip?" Nanjirou asked.

"They had this bonfire…" She slowly replied. Nanjirou was shocked.

"WHAT!! Did they use that for this bonfire…" Nanjirou cried in horror.

"Hai…" She smiled in an evil way. Nanjirou cried and whailed about his collections.

"Ne oyaji be glad at least mom doesn't know…"

"Serves you right oyaji…" Ryoma chuckled.

"Both of you…" Nanjirou said.

"What?" They replied in unison.

"WHY DID KAMI-SAMA GAVE ME SADISTIC CHILDREN!!" Nanjirou whailed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timeskip:

"Nee-chan do you have plans to tell them?" Ryoma asked.

"About what?" She replied.

"About that we're leaving."

"Oh I already planned a farewell gift for all of our friends."

"farewell gift?" He was confused.

"Look at this." She handed Ryoma two different booklets.

"This is a Hotel reservation in Kyoto…" He was still clueless.

"The owner of this hotel is mom's friend and client so I asked mom to inform her friend that we'll check in." She said

"So we'll treat them…" Ryoma said.

"Of course all we need to do is to make them happy and make some last memories with them."

"Does okaa-san know about this?" He asked.

"Hai she was the one who adviced for us to give a farewell gift."

"One week in Kyoto would not be bad." Ryoma agreed.

"Umm… we'll tell them after the trip and it's your last chance to be with Sakuno-chan…" She smiled. Ryoma glared at her.

"So you'll also invite her?"

"Sure, Sakuno-chan is still my friend.

"Ah…" He gave her a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SEISHUN GAKUEN:

"Eh you'll be treating us in a trip in Kyoto?! NYA!!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Hai Kikumaru-senpai! Don't you like it?" Ruka asked him.

"I like it Nya! I was only surprised."

"Ruka-san is this really alright?" Oishi asked. "It will be expensive on your part."

"Daijobu! Don't mind about all the expenses we already paid for all of them. Yeah besides Ryo-chan and I already planned the whole trip!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Uisu." Ryoma replied.

"Echizen is very generous!" Momo exclaimed.

"He's right OCHIBI!!" They both glomped at Ryoma.

"Arigato Echizen-san." Tezuka thanked her.

"It's okay Tezuka-senpai." Ruka smiled at him.

"Can I go too Koshimae!" Kintarou exclaimed while Ryoma gave him a glare.

"Sure Kintarou-kun!" Ruka replied.

"Yipee!" Kintarou exclaimed.

"Sakuno-chan, Osakada-san you could join us too and also you three." She pointed at the freshmen trio.

"A-Arigato senpai…" Sakuno and Tomoka said in unison

"Arigato also senpai!" The freshmen trio also thanked her.

"It's okay everyone." She smiled.

"I think this will be fun…" Fuji chuckled.

"Ii data…" Inui muttered.

"KYOTO WE'RE HERE B-BABY!!" Kawamura yelled.

"Nya Ruka-chan why did you and Ochibi suddenly planned to treat us?" Kikumaru asked.

"Nothing special." She replied and smiled at them.

**OWARI**

**YATTA! Now that I finished this chapter kindly give me reviews and hit the purple button below. ONEGAI!!**


	14. We're here in Kyoto

**Hello Minna! I was finally able to update! Thanks for all the reviews! I was really happy reading them.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_It was summer in America.Two kids can be seen playing in the tennis court in their back yard. _

"_Ryoma-chan faster!" A girl said. Her messy hair was almost covering her face. They were playing tennis all day._

"_Onee-chan here is the ball." Ryoma said as he tried his best to return the ball on the other side of the net, but he failed._

"_Ryoma-chan never talks to anybody…" Ruka sighed as she picked the yellow tennis ball._

"_Tennis is enough for me." He replied in a stubborn way._

"_Don't you need friends?" She asked._

"_No I don't…"He avoided his sister's stares._

"_You should find something more valuable than tennis."She said with a smile._

"_Quit kidding me nee-chan…" He complained._

_"Ryoma-chan, promise me that someday you'll find something more valuable than tennis." She smiled._

_"Hai nee-chan." Ryoma's eye twitched._

_End:_

"More valuable than tennis ah."Ryoma muttered as he woke up from his dream.

"Oi ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "It's rude that you slept for the whole trip." He glomped on him again.

"Let me go Kikumaru-senpai." He complained at the tight glomp of Kikumaru.

"Ah Gomenasai Ochibi…"

"Nya Ochibi are you really going to give up on Sakuno-chan?" He asked him. Ryoma avoided his stares. "I don't like Ryuzaki." He said in a serious tone.

'_After this week, I'll be able to go back in my previous life no friends.'_ He thought as he watched Kikumaru and Momo fight over shrimp crackers.

"Minna are you enjoying yourselves?" Ruka asked them.

"Sure Ruka-chan!" Kikumaru also glomped at her.

"Echizen, is not on the mood." Momo said as he cornered him with a headlock. "Ittaisuyo Momo-senpai!" Ryoma said as he pushed Momo.

"Geez Echizen I told you to beat that guy or you are just jealous of him and Sakuno-chan being sweet to each other..." Momo said with an evil grin.

"Nya ochibi why did you break up with her?" Kikumaru said as he tried to glomp him again. "Senpai, I didn't have a relationship with Ryuzaki." His eyes twitched.

"Ah okay Ochibi..." Kikumaru replied.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo why don't you go back yo your seats and don't ever disturb my brother." Ruka gave them a glare. Both of them didn't miss her icy glare.

"Uh okay we'll go back Ruka-chan." kikumaru sighed.

"Good." Ruka muttered.

Kikumaru and Momo went back in their seats and began to talk in private.

"Ne Kikumaru-senpai, don't you think something happened between Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo asked.

"Maybe Momo Ochibi is acting weird... also Ryuzaki-chan and also Ruka-chan..." Kikumaru eyed on them suspiciously.

"What are we going to do?" Momo asked his senpai.

"We will investigate Nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakuno-chan why don't you taste this cake." Kintarou offered him a slice.

"Ah A-arigatou K-kintarou-kun." Sakuno blushed. _'What am I doing, I should apologize to Ryoma-kun.'_ Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno-chan Look outside!" Tomoka squealed.

"Sugoi." Horio exclaimed.

"Hontou." The two freshmen also nodded.

"Sakuno-chan do you know the story about the love shrine?" Tomoka asked her.

"No, it's my first time to hear it." Sakuno sighed. Ryoma heard what they are talking about.

"Oi is it really true Sakuno-chan you don't know the story of that shrine."Kintarou stared at her. "Yes." She blushed.

"That shrine is famous for because of it's legend." Tomoka said. Sakuno suddenly bacame interested. Ryoma began to listen attentively.

"There was a young lady who was the daughter of a rich merchant then she suddenly fell in love with a warrior. Their love was forbidden they were not allowed to talk with each other and because of their love they planned that every night they'll meet in a particular place. After some time her father discovered their hidden relationship." Tomoka paused.

"Then?" Sakuno asked her to continue the story.

"She was forced to stop their relationship and because of this she became lonely. She was afraid of the consequences. But the warrior didn't gave up. He did everything he could do just to see her. Time was fast she realized that she will not be happy with out the warrior. But when she was finally ready to leave everything including her wealth her family and friends..." Tomoka stopped again.

"Why did you stopped Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Should I really continue?" Tomoka asked. "Of course Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"The warrior died..." Tomoka said in a sad tone. "Then what happened to her?" Sakuno asked again.

"She was taken over with guilt. She lived in a very miserable life with out the warrior. She bacame crazy. She laughed and cried at the same time and she felt hopless. Then she decided that she'll kill herself. She commited suicide she even used her lover's sword to kill herself." Tomoka paused. "And the place where she died was their secret place, the Love shrine."

"Is it only famous for that story?" Sakuno asked. "Not really Sakuno according to the legend if you wished on that shrine it will definitely come true." Tomoka smiled.

"What should be the wish?" Sakuno asked again. "It should be love wishes, many said that the lady blessed that place and she was still waiting for her lover to return."

"So?"

"That love shrine is now a famous dating spot, lovers visits that shrine to pray for their relationship." Tomoka was staring at her. "Ne! Sakuno-chan! Do you want to visit that shrine?" Tomoka asked her.

"Sure Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied. This caught Ryoma and Kintarou's attention.

_'I'll definitely confess to Sakuno-chan!'_ Kintarou thought

_'Ryuzaki I really need to clarify things to you before I leave.'_ Ryoma thought.

"Okay everyone!" Ruka yelled suddenly the bus stopped.

"We are here in Kyoto already." She said. "Don't forget to get all your things." She continued.

"Hai." They all replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sugoi Nya! This hotel is really big." Kikumaru exclaimed as they all stare at a traditional building. It was big.

"Ruka-chan- senpai this is really big." Tomoka exclaimed. "Um...yeah..." Sakuno shyly agreed.

"This hotel have their personal hotsprings they also have a temple inside." Ruka said. "Hotsprings, Tezuka would like that." Fuji chuckled.

"..." Tezuka was really a stoic guy.

They all went inside. It was a nice venue. They can feel the fresh air and can sense the feeling of freedom.

"Ah Youko- obasan..." Ruka greeted a lady about 27 years old. "Konnichiwa..." The rest of them also greeted her.

"Ruka, don't call me obasan I'm not that old yet... Youko-san would be fine." She said. "So they are your friends?" She asked. "Ah hai..."

"I'm Youko Miyazaki the owner of this hotel. I hope you would enjoy your stay here." She bowed.

"Follow me I'll show you all to your rooms." She began to walk in the east corridor. "This will be your room ladies and all all the men in the other side."

"Sugoi This is so big..." Momo was jawdropped.

"Yeah..." Kawamura agreed. "Saa Tezuka you like it..." Fuji gave another chuckle. Tezuka just nodded.

"Oi Echizen your mother's friend is Youko-san right?" Momo asked. "Hai..." He replied. "Echizen has many connections ne..."

"This is all my sister's idea..." He said and looked at the floor.

"Maa Maa, Echizen Why did your sister suddenly treated us?" Horio asked him.

"Nee-chan was..." He was thinking of a valid reason. "She was thinking to give us a break from tennis." He said.

"Koshimae's nee-chan is generous." Kintarou exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Horio said...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Ruka-senpai you look wonderful on that kimono!" Tomoka said. "Oh really." Ruka was wearing a traditional kimono with a matching sakura flower on her hair. "You too Osakada-san." She replied.

"Ruka-senpai please call me Tomo-chan..." She said in a 'loud' manner.

"Ah okay..."

"A-anou T-tomo-chan, R-ruka-chan-senpai..." Sakuno was also wearing a red kimono. She was blushing madly.

"Great Sakuno-chan!" Ruka flashed a peace sign.

"Yeah Sakuno you look beautiful." Tomoka squealed.

"Um... Thanks." She replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah minna now our first destination is the Golden Pavilionis it is the best known temple in Kyoto." Ruka said.

"Ah Sakuno-chan you look cute in that kimono." Kintarou said. "arigato" She replied.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed when she saw Ryoma.

"Let's go minna..." Oishi said.

"Sakuno-chan let's go together." Kintarou asked her. "hai..." She replied. Ryoma didn't mind them he was following them out of the hotel when thay heard somebody coming.

"Ah Chotto Matte!" A girl with jet black hair and her bangs fell down in her face. They all stopped upon hearing her.

"Eh Aya-chan?" Ruka asked the girl.

"Yes." She replied. "Ruka-nee-chan?" She asked.

"Hai..." Ruka smiled. "And Ryo-chi??" She asked. "Ah Ruka onee-chan Sasshiburidai!" She hugged Ruka.

"Just who is this girl Nya Ruka-chan?" Kikumaru asked.

"She is Aya... Aya Nakahara, she is the cousin of the owner of this hotel."

"Really!" They all exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you everyone." She bowed.

"Ah Ryo-chi! At last you came here!" She said as she hugged Ryoma. A vein popped out of Tomo's head.

"Ne ne, Ryo-nii-chan...Did you missed me, because I really missed you." She said and glared at Tomoka.

"Hey you, don't just come here and flirt with my Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka gave another glare and warned her.

"Why are you nii-chan's girlfriend?" Aya asked. "No but nobody is allowed to talk with Ryoma-sama without my permission!"

"Oh really, ne Ruka nee-chan Where are you going anyway?"

"At the golden Pavilion..." Ruka replied.

"Then I can tour you around..." Aya smiled.

"Really Nya?"

"Hai hai..."

"Hey don't just come and ruin our trip!" Tomoka exclaimed. "T-tomo-chan..." Sakuno stuttered.

_'Ah so she's Sakuno, I like her for Ryoma-nii-chan.'_ Aya thought.

"Eh can't I come?" Aya was using her puppy eyed tactics.

"Fine do whatever you want." Ryoma said.

"Yehey!"

"Nya Aya-chan how old are you?"

"A year younger than Ryo-chi..."

"Minna let's go!"

**OWARI!**

**Pls. REVIEW!**


	15. Our first stop

**Well there is still enough time so I can still update another chapter! Please pray for me to pass all my exams this week.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Aya what are you planning?" Ryoma asked her. "Eh Ryoma-nii-chan you think I'm planning anything?" She looked at him innocently.

"Tell the truth." Ryoma warned her. "Fine." She twitched her eye.

"Ruka-nee-chan told me what happened, um about you and Sakuno." She said.

"Damn sis." He cursed.

"It's okay Ryoma nii-chan I'll make that girl realize how much she loves you."

"Ryuzaki don't like me, she likes that guy..."

"Who?"

"You see that red haired guy at the back, he's the one Ryuzaki truly loves." Ryoma pointed Kintarou who was sitting near Sakuno at the back seat of the bus.

"Ah he doesn't look better than you because Ryo-nii-chan is the best."

"Shut up." He glared at her.

"Hai hai! Demo it looks like Sakuno nee-chan lstill loves you."

"How did you know?"

"I saw the look in her face when I hugged you she looks sad."

"Maybe Ryuzaki isn't just feeling well." He said. "Oh really but before I came she looks definitely fine."

"Tsch..."

"Ryo-nii-chan?"

"Why?"

"Are you really going to transfer at Clairemonde University?"

"Ah so you know that?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, I guess that school would be better."

"Or you're just gonna leave Sakuno-nee-chan?"

"No, I was really planning to transfer." He lied.

After a few minutes they already arived at their destination The Golden Pavilion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Sugoi Ne!!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"It's very nice.." Momo nodded.

"It looks more beautiful than in pictures." Oishi agreed.

"Sou desu ne." Kawamura agreed.

"Let's go inside." Aya said.

"Hai..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sugoi!"

"I feel like I'm in a movie."

"Ah Sakuno-chan! Come here I'll take a picture." Tomoka called her.

"Ah Hai Tomo-chan!" She went into Tomo's direction. Sakuno was walking slowly when she accidentally tripped over the cloth of her long kimono.

"Ah Sakuno-chan Abunai!" Tomoka exclaimed. Sakuno closed her eyes waiting for her body to come in contact with the hard marble floor. She was stunned to see Ryoma carrying her in bridal style. Sakuno blushed madly.

"Ah G-gomenasai R-ryoma-kun..." She bowed and apologized.

"It's okay Ryuzaki." He said and walked in another direction.

_'Why is it like this? I thought I promised myself to forget Ryoma-kun...' _Sakuno thought.

_'Ryuzaki, she's still as clumsy as before.'_ Ryoma smirked.

"Ah Sakuno Daijobu?" Tomo asked.

"Um Hai Tomo-chan."

_'Mou even though I ignore Ryoma-kun I still cause trouble and he's still here to help me.'_ She thought.

"Hey Ruka-nee-chan did you see that! Our plan is working!" Aya exclaimed. "Aya-chan keep it down or they'll hear us." Ruka smiled.

"Young love young love!" Momo sighed. "I knew it Ochibi loves Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Meylin-san!" Aya exclaimed. "A-aya-chan What are you doing here?" A girl older than her asked.

"Just touring around these guys." She smiled. "Hey did I just hear somebody screamed?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno said. "I know that I should not make noise in a place like this." She bowed and apologized.

"Ah it's okay it's my fault, maybe you slipped because the floor is a little wet." She smiled.

"Ah Ruka-chan so you're here ah and also Ryoma-kun Long time no see."

"Senpai did not change ne Ryo-chan." Ruka said.

"Hai Meylin-senpai still acts like a kid." Ryoma agreed.

"Eh Ryoma-kun didn't change, he still acts like he's older than me."

"You're just childish..."

"Fine..." She smiled

"Hey do you know the schedule of the fireworks?" She asked them.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell them." Aya said.

"When is it?" Ruka asked.

"Ah two days from now and tomorrow night will be the start of the festival."

"Ah Sakuno let's go in the festival tomorrow night." Tomo exclaimed.

"Ah hai." She said shyly.

"Tomorrow night seems to be fun ne..." Kikumaru said.

"Souka senpai." Momo agreed.

"Don't worry I'll be researving a beutiful spot for all of you to watch the fireworks." Meylin said.

"Ah Arigato Meylin-san." Oishi thanked her.

"Arigato." Inui said.

"Ah Ryoma-nii-chan!" Aya exclaimed. "What do you want now?"

"I know a great spot for you and Sakuno nee-chan to talk..." She said.

"Really."

"Yes, At the love shrine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OWARI**

**Now I updated 2 chapters! Way to go because I will not update till next week. Please review everyone.**


	16. Two Love Songs and a Prophecy

**My exams were finished already! Hope I'll get good grades! Pls. Review!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Anou? Sakuno-chan doushite?" Tomoka asked her as she stared at Sakuno's face clueless. Mixed emotions painted her face. Tomoka can sense something wrong.

"Sakuno- chan?" Tomoka called again. Sakuno was not paying attention. "Ah Gomenasai Tomo-chan." She apologized to her.

"Sakuno-chan Are you thinking about Ryoma-sama?" She asked as she continuously stared at Sakuno's weird actions.

"No Tomo-chan…" She lied. "I was just thinking what souvenir to buy." Sakuno said.

"Ah Is that so?" Tomoka grinned at her. "Of course Tomo-chan." Sakuno stared at the floor as she continued to look at the displays. They were wonderful.

"Sakuno look what time is it! We're supposed to meet the others at 11 o' clock!" Tomoka panicked.

"Ah Sou ka Tomo-chan!" Sakuno muttered as both of them dashed and make a run.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Where is Sakuno-chan Nya?" Kikumaru asked as he looked around.

"Osakada is also missing." Horio said.

"There's a high possibility that they forgot about our meeting or they are lost." Inui muttered. Kintarou and Ryoma both glanced at him upon hearing the word 'lost'

'_Ryuzaki what if something happened?'_ Ryoma thought.

'_Ah Sakuno-chan!'_ Kintarou panicked in his mind

"Let's wait for another ten minutes if they will not appear we'll all split up and look for them." Oishi said.

"Hai." They all answered.

They waited for ten more minutes until Sakuno and Tomoka showed up.

"Gomenasai Senpai-tachi…" They both bowed and apologized.

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked them and plastered a scary look on her face.

"We just forgot to check our time Ruka-senpai." Tomoka explained. "Okay just don't do it again. You made us all worried."

"We're really sorry senpai!"

"Um hai…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay come on." Ruka asked them.

"Ah Ruka-san Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said as they continued walking. Suddenly she stopped and they were in front of a building with only three floors.

"Is this it?" Oishi asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"I'll go back in the hotel." Ryoma said. "Yadda Ryo-chan! It's been so long since I last heard you sing." Ruka plastered a grin.

"Eh Ochibi can sing?" Kikumaru asked. "Oi Echizen has hidden talents ne!" Momo and Eiji glomped him.

"Let me go senpai-tachi!" He insisted.

"Ochibi will sing for us! Nya!"

"Shut up senpai!"

"I shouldn't really come in this place." Ryoma muttered.

"Saying something Ochibi…"

"Betsu Ni…" He muttered.

"Ne Ryo-chan pick a song now."

"Do I have to? Nee-chan?"

"Of course! Just one song and I'll not bother you again!" Her cheeks puffed like a chibi.

"Can I just play a piano or a violin piece?" Ryoma asked.

"Yadda." Ruka said in a stubborn way.

"Nya Ochibi is really talented ne!"

"Shut up senpai!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryoma gave all of them a cold glare before he started singing… (This is the lyrics right? Crush by David Archuleta! I just used the suggestion of **xPyrus Angelx Thanks**!)

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

The song was very nice. Ryoma's voice is really great. Everybody was almost jawdropped.

Sakuno was also surprised that he can sing in that way. She blushed when Ryoma sang.

"Nya Ochibi!" Kikumaru moaned. "Why did you choose an English song?" Kikumaru said irritated.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked his senpais.

"Ochibi! We barely understand what that song means!" He complained. "Mada Mada Dane senpai!" He smirked.

"OCHIBI/ECHIZEN!" He and Momo whailed.

"It's your fault for not studying English!"

"Ochibi just because your good in English!"

"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know." Fuji chuckled as he translated a stanza into Japanese.

"Hey Ochibi isn't that song for 'somebody' here whom you love most?" Kikumaru teased.

"Yeah yeah Echizen!" Momo agreed.

"Shut up."

"Sakuno that song is for you." Tomoka whispered. "Tomo-chan." She blushed madly.

"Koshimae can sing ah!" Kintarou said.

"Echizen I didn't know you can sing." Oishi said.

"Yeah." Kawamura agreed.

"Ne Sakuno-chan! Why don't you also sing?" Ruka suggested.

"It's embarrassing Ruka-senpai." She blushed and glanced at Ryoma.

"Go and pick a song now Sakuno!" Tomoka said.

"Ah h-hai…" She stuttered and pressed the number of the song she liked.

The song started, Sakuno inhaled deeply as she sang the words together with the melody of the song.

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…_

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…

I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Yes I still believe, believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe, believe in love

"Eh Sakuno-chan also choose an English song." Kintarou said. "I really like this song Kintarou-kun." She said.

"Impressive Sakuno-chan!"

"Ah Arigato Minna." Sakuno smiled at them she noticed that Ryoma was staring at her she stared back but somehow it broke. He looked in another way.

"Tonight let's go to the festival!" Ruka exclaimed.

"HAI!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey there are so many people!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ah Sou ka Nya!" Kikumaru agreed.

"Oi Minna don't get lost!" Oishi was on her mama mode again.

"Hey Sakuno-chan Why don't we buy some cotton candy!" Tomoka said.

"Sure Tomo-chan!"

"We'll be back senpai-tachi." Sakuno said.

"Ah Hai." Oishi replied back.

"Nee-chan, I still need to meet Aya." Ryoma said.

"Aya-chan? Oh I forgot." Ruka mentally slapped herself.

"Aya is in the temple right I'll go and get her." Ryoma walked in another direction. "Be back soon Ryo-chan! We'll find a nice spot for the fire works!"

"Ah Hai Nee-chan..." He said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Hey Sakuno-chan have you seen kintarou and those three brats?" Tomoka asked her. "No Tomo-chan I thought they also wandered around." She replied.

"Sakuno why don't you go with kintarou-kun?" Tomoka asked. "I'm shy to be with him." Sakuno replied.

"Oh whatever! Come on lets eat this cotton candy now."

"Hai!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ryoma-nii-chan!" Aya called.

"So your finally here." Ryoma said.

"Ah Gomenasai."

"Pick." Aya said as she handed him papers.

"What are this for?" Ryoma asked.

"You'll know later." She smiled.

"Fine" Ryoma picked one.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakuno-chan just wait here and I'll just go and buy some drinks." Tomoka said.

"Hai Tomo-chan." She replied.

Tomoka left her suddenly Sakuno was feeling afraid. She was left all alone in a place she's not very familiar. Suddenly Sakuno saw three guys sneakering behind her. They look suspicious. Her nervousness became worse.

"Hey little Miss Why don't you come with us!" The scary man said.

"I h-have c-company..." Sakuno stuttered.

"We could go in a nice place and talk." Another one said.

"No t-thanks." Sakuno was more terrified now.

"Come on don't make a fuss." The scary guy said as he hold Sakuno's arm.

"Let me go!" Sakuno unconsciously punched the man and make a run. She ran she didn't know where she would go. She was already crying pleading for help. She finally stopped in a place far away from those guys. She sat in a corner to rest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid old beliefs." Ryoma muttered as he reread what was written on the paper he got from Aya.

_Flashback:_

_"Pick." Aya said as she handed him papers._

_"What are this for?" Ryoma asked._

_"You'll know later." She smiled._

_"Fine" Ryoma picked one._

_"What is this?" He asked._

_"It's a prophecy." Aya said._

_"So you still believe in this?" He asked again._

_"Yes nii-chan."_

_"Just follow it! or else you'll have misfortunes in life!" She said._

_"Fine!" Ryoma's eye twitched._

_End_

"Who would go in this love shrine at this hour?" He asked himself. "What does this mean? He asked again

Tonight as the colors brighten the sky you'll meet her in my sacred place the woman you'll be with forever and for the rest of your life.

"Could those colors mean the fireworks and surely this sacred place is this love shrine." He complained.

He was walking continuously until he reached the love shrine.

_'See Nobody is around, this prophecy isn't real.'_ Ryoma thought. He was about to leave when he heard a sob.

"Where did that came from?" He asked. He went closer from where the sound originated as he went closer the sob was getting louder and louder. "Could it be a girl?" Ryoma asked again. he was surprised when he saw a girl not just any girl but...

"R-ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" He asked while blushing madly as the prophecy keeps repeating in his mind.

"R-ryoma-kun..." She stared in disbelief.

**OWARI!!**

**I updated again…Hope you still review.**

**The first song was CRUSH by David Archuleta  
The second song was I Still believe by hayden Panettiere**


	17. Our Farewell Gift

**HI!!! Sorry for my late update! This fanfic is definitely my first RYOSAKU fanfic so the first chapters are not that good. I just want to thank everyone for supporting my fanfic and I want to tell you all that on November 15 will be the one year anniversary of my fic… I'll probably update on that day or maybe earlier.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ryuzaki, What are you doing in this place?" Ryoma asked as he eyed on the poor girl. "Ah R-ryoma-kun…" She was surprised to see him.

They stared each other for like five minutes. Silence filled the atmosphere. _'Did Aya plan this?'_ Ryoma thought as he looks at Sakuno who was trying her best to avoid his stares.

'_R-ryoma-kun what am I going to do'_ Sakuno panicked.

'_Ryuzaki? Is she crying?'_ Ryoma asked himself.

"A-ano R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said shyly. "Hai…" He took a glance at her. "Should we go back to where everyone is." She requested. "Maybe we should." He replied.

But as they walk away. Suddenly light filled the sky. "So the fireworks display started." Ryoma said. "H-hai." Sakuno nodded while blushing. "I think we should watch the fireworks here."

"H-hai…"

Sakuno was nervous the whole time. She was with Ryoma and only the two of them. She felt a throbbing feeling in her chest. "Tonight as the colors brighten the sky you'll meet her in my sacred place the woman you'll be with forever and for the rest of your life." Ryoma muttered.

"Eh What's that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. "Betsu ni." He said stubbornly. "Ne Ryuzaki, do you have any idea where are we?" Ryoma smirked.

"No…"

"Where in the love shrine…" Ryoma replied as he blushed.

"Eh What?" Ryuzaki Sakuno indeed was surprised.

"Ryuzaki are you deaf? I said we're in the love shrine."

'_LOVE SHRINE!!!_' Sakuno panicked more. She was in the love shrine with Ryoma. Oi Oi This is new.

Sakuno felt herself getting hot. She was trying her best to forget Ryoma and here she was sitting with him watching fireworks and in a sacred place the love shrine. Who wouldn't be nervous in her situation?

"Ne Sakuno…" Ryoma called. _'You can do it Ryoma…'_ He thought.

'_S-sakuno? Did he just call me Sakuno?_ It's been so long since he last called me by my name' she thought.

"What Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma held her right hand and pulled her in a sweet kiss. He was expecting her to slap him or run away but she didn't instead she kissed him back. Sakuno blushed madly. Did he just kiss her? Or Is it a mere dream.

"Sakuno, Daisu…" He wasn't able to finish what he was about to tell. He wants to tell her how much pain he feels when she ignores him. He wants to express his feelings. He knows that he doesn't like to return to what he was before.

"Gomenasai R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said as she left him alone. She was taken over by guilt. She can't be with him. She knows it was for the best.

"So that was her answer…" Ryoma smiled sadly… "Gomenasai…"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oi Ochibi where have you been last night you weren't with us?" Kikumaru asked as he glomped the youngest regular. "It's not your business Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma complained.

"Sou ka Sakuno just disappeared last night!" Tomoka exclaimed. Sakuno blushed. "OI Echizen where did you and Sakuno-chan went?" Momo asked.

"Che… I'm not with Ryuzaki." He replied. "Oh Really?" Kikumaru and Momo eyed on him.

"I asked Ryo-chan to visit Aya-chan in the temple." Ruka said. "Ne Ryo-chan?" She smiled. "Ah Hai…" He nodded.

"How about you Sakuno?" Tomoka asked. "I was lost so I tried to find my way back until Kintarou-kun find me." She said. "And he was with me until we went back to look for everyone." She sighed.

"Is that true Kintarou-kun?" Tomoka asked. "Ah Hai! I saw Sakuno-chan last night so I asked her to be with me." Kintarou smiled. **A/N: Kintarou find her after she ran away from Ryoma.**

"Oi Echizen aren't you mad he dated your girl friend…" Momo whispered. "Betsu ni Ryuzaki is not my girl friend." He replied.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The following days all of them enjoyed the hot springs of Kyoto so as sight seeing, Shopping for souvenirs and taking pictures. After a wonderful week their vacation ended. In those days Ryoma and Sakuno tried to avoid each other.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ne Ryo-chan it's today isn't it?" Ruka smiled. "Ah Hai." He replied.

"Ne everyone we need to go back in Tokyo now!" Ruka said. "H-hai!" They all replied.

"Ryoma-nii-chan Take care and visit us again…" Aya smiled. "Hn." Ryoma nodded.

"Ja ne Aya-chan." Ruka smiled.

"Bye Ruka-neehcan."

"Sakuno-nee-chan!" Aya called her. "H-hai." Sakuno looked at her. "Take Care." Aya smiled. "A-arigato Aya-chan." Sakuno replied.

"Yosh! Minna Let's go!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Back in Tokyo:

"Thanks for the trip Ruka-san." Oishi thanked her. "Betsu ni Oishi-senpai!" She smiled. "Ochibi it's a nice trip right?" Kikumaru asked. "Tsch."

"Oi Ochibi don't be mean!"

"Tezuka liked the hot springs." Fuji chuckled. "…"

"Kyoto is nice." Kawamura said shyly.

"Kyoto is the BEST!" Horio blabbed. "Hai!" The other two freshmen nodded.

"Minna did you enjoy the trip?" Ruka asked. "Yes!" They replied.

"A-arigato Ruka-senpai." Sakuno thanked her. "No need to thank me Sakuno-chan!" She smiled again.

"Everyone did you like our Farewell gift?" She asked. It seems that everybody was in shock.

"Farewell gift? What are you talking about Ruka-chan?" Momo asked. "Yeah Ruka chibi-chan." Kikumaru agreed.

"Echizen-san you don't mean?" Oishi said.

"Ruka-senpai…" Sakuno muttered.

"That's right Ryo-chan and I would be leaving soon." She said. Sadness was painted in Ryoma's face.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Kikumaru asked. "Is it a joke Nya???"

"It's not a joke Kikumaru-senpai we're leaving." She said.

"It can't be…" Sakuno muttered guilt overwhelmed her.

"Everyone Ryo-chan and I don't want to say Sayonara but instead we'll say Arigato…" She smiled.

"Ne Ryo-chan…"

"Hai…" He replied as he followed hi sister leaving all of them in shock.

**OWARI!**

**Please read and review!**


	18. A Love to Remember

Sorry for the late update everyone! I'm so sad to say that this would be the last chapter of my story Tennis Match of Love. But don't worry I started a new RYOSAKU Fanfic entitled as FORGOTTEN MEMORIES just click my profile and read this story. I'm hoping that this new story would be as successful as this one.

This would be the last chapter so I would like to thank all of those who reviewed in my previous chapters. Although some readers of this story just disappeared because of my LATE updates. I'm still glad that you reviewed.

This chapter is dedicated for my friend who just left our country who started a new life in U.K I'm happy for you. Although I was a bit sad because you're close to me. I don't know if you'll be able to read this but I hope you'll find new friends in there. "I don't want to say Sayonara but instead I'll say Arigato." Just remember We'll always be here for you.

This chapter is written in Ryuzaki Sakuno's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and I'll never be. I'm just an amateur who loves to create my own fanfics based on the original story.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I feel so numb of the words he said. So he would be leaving. I can't understand what I'm feeling right now. Emptiness and pain. I felt like crying alone. Ryoma-kun would leave.

I was day dreaming the entire class. I was thinking of how I could confess to him. That's right I would confess to him what I really feel. In fact I didn't saw him in class at all.

"Sakuno…" I heard Tomoka my best friend called me. "Ah hai Tomo-chan." I replied. "Ryoma-sama would be leaving soon…" She said. "I know." I smiled obviously a fake one.

"Won't you tell him your feelings?" Tomoka said to me half- yelling. "No, Tomo-chan I already have feelings for Kintarou-kun..." I avoided her bizarre stare at me. Perhaps I'm wrong this isn't for the best but in the end it turned out to be the worst.

Why does I keep on doing this? A while ago I was planning to tell him my feelings and suddenly when somebody confronted me about it I lied. Am I still the same Ryuzaki Sakuno? Since I left my old life I became like this, an ordinary girl who aspires to be the best she can be but my life was turned around because of a stupid tennis match.

I was walking along the corridor when I saw kintarou looking at me. I was surprised but I acted normally. "Ah hello Kintarou-kun." I said in a gentle tone. "Sakuno-chan." He said while I took a glance at him. "I knew you loved Koshimae before." He said. "N-no I j-just treated him as a f-friend." I stuttered. Friend? is that all I feel for him. Definitely not!

Echizen Ryoma was my everything, my life.

"And I do know that you still love him, I know that nothing changed." He said to me. I was stunned. I never heard him talked like that before but now he acts differently. I was silent. "Sakuno-chan it's not late yet you don't want him to leave with hard feelings with you." He paused while my bangs were covering my face. "Sakuno-chan you've got to try." I felt his hands into my shoulder. "But w-what if he rejects me?" I asked worriedly.

"Daijobu Sakuno-chan I know Koshimae wouldn't do that to you!" he smiled. "R-really?" I asked. "Hai." He gave me a smile. "A-arigato Kintarou-kun!" I said. "But I don't know where R-ryoma-kun is?" I said. "Why don't you ask his sister." He smiled again. "Ah hai." I gave him a smile. I rushed down.

Where could Ruka-senpai and Ryoma-kun...I couldn't see them anywhere. I was running until I passed the tennis courts.

"Ah Momo-senpai! kikumaru-senpai! Did you see Ruka-senpai or Ryoma-kun around?" I asked while inhaling a lot of oxygen to rebuild my energy.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Are you going to talk to Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. "Ah hai..." I smiled. "Why with the sudden decision?" Momo asked. "Senpai-tachi, I just realized how much important Ryoma-kun is to me..." I smiled again. "Finally Nya!" Kikumaru jumped. "Ruka is in the gym a while ago, i don't know where Echizen is." Momo said. "Ah hai I'll never forget this senpai." I ran towards the gym. I saw her doing some stretchings and practicing her pitches. Oh yeah Ruka-senpai was into baseball back then but now she's more into tennis.

"Ruka-senpai." I said silently. "Ah S-sakuno?" She seemed to be surprised. "A-anou..." I blushed. "I want to know where Ryoma-kun is?" Finally I said it! I was relieved. "Ryoma-chan isn't here he said he'll go somewhere before tomorrows party..." She said. I was disappointed. "Ne Sakuno-chan wanna know where he went?" She smiled at me. "Hai." I smiled back.

"Tonight as the colors brighten the sky you'll meet her in my sacred place the woman you'll be with forever and for the rest of your life." She smiled again. "Do you remember that line?" She asked. "Wait." I recalled, it was familiar I heard it before.

_Flashback:_

_"Ryuzaki, What are you doing in this place?" Ryoma asked as he eyed on the poor girl. "Ah R-ryoma-kun…" She was surprised to see him._

_They stared each other for like five minutes. Silence filled the atmosphere. 'Did Aya plan this?' Ryoma thought as he looks at Sakuno who was trying her best to avoid his stares._

_'R-ryoma-kun what am I going to do' Sakuno panicked._

_'Ryuzaki? Is she crying?' Ryoma asked himself._

_"A-ano R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said shyly. "Hai…" He took a glance at her. "Should we go back to where everyone is." She requested. "Maybe we should." He replied._

_But as they walk away. Suddenly light filled the sky. "So the fireworks display started." Ryoma said. "H-hai." Sakuno nodded while blushing. "I think we should watch the fireworks here."_

_"H-hai…"_

_Sakuno was nervous the whole time. She was with Ryoma and only the two of them. She felt a throbbing feeling in her chest. "Tonight as the colors brighten the sky you'll meet her in my sacred place the woman you'll be with forever and for the rest of your life." Ryoma muttered._

_"Eh What's that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. "Betsu ni." He said stubbornly. "Ne Ryuzaki, do you have any idea where are we?" Ryoma smirked._

_"No…"_

_"We're in the love shrine…" Ryoma replied as he blushed._

_"Eh What?" Ryuzaki Sakuno indeed was surprised._

_"Ryuzaki are you deaf? I said we're in the love shrine."_

_'LOVE SHRINE!!!' Sakuno panicked more. She was in the love shrine with Ryoma. Oi Oi This is new._

_End of Flashback:_

"Ah hai Senpai I remember." I said. "At last you did." She smiled. "Ne here you go Sakuno." She handed me a piece of glossy paper. I was surprised as I stared at it. "S-senpai this is too much." I blushed. "Don't worry about it, I want you and my brother to be happy." She smiled again. "A-arigato Ruka-senpai." I said as I hurried. I went in the nearest bus station and used the bus ticket Ruka-senpai gave me. I know he was in there where he'll meet the woman of his life. My sudden urge to see him to bring back what we lost. My love overpowering my fate and decisions where my destiny lies. As I was waiting for the long travel I recalled the story of the love shrine. It was true I experienced what the girl felt. I was feeling guilty of what I did. My past actions were all huge mistakes.

I looked around the scenic views outside, I imagined Ryoma-kun and I still together. I took a small nap while waiting. I was sick of waiting in the bus. I was still wearing my uniform, I didn't have the chance to change. I don't mind other people staring at me. Of course they'll stare. What was a junior high school student doing in a bus from Tokyo going to Kyoto? Isn't that cutting classes? I giggled a bit. But this choice will lead me to my happiness so I don't care perhaps Ryoma-kun wouldn't also care.

I was already in Kyoto and it was already at afternoon and the sun was about to set. Will I still look for Aya first or Meylin-senpai they were Ryoma-kun's friend after all. No I need to do this alone! I walked slowly until I reached the love shrine. I saw him standing facing the dark sky. The sun set while I was on my way here. I'm ashamed to tell that I was lost.

"R-ryoma-kun..." I said while stuttering and blushing madly. "Ryuzaki." I heard him call my last name. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I w-was h-hoping to c-clear t-things with you R-ryoma-kun. W-will you l-listen to me?" I asked hoping he would really listen to me. "If you want to Ryuzaki." He said. I stared at his calm face." I was nervous. I felt my heart throbbing and I felt a lump in my throat. "I w-as a-afraid to t-tell you, I feel like I'm not good enough for you, I was afraid that I may be the hindrance of your dreams. I was afraid you might reject me and lastly I was afraid to face your fangirls." There I said it. I was a coward after all a big big coward.

"Now that you changed me you'll just leave? I'm not the old Ryuzaki Sakuno anymore." I felt tears in my eyes flowing down my cheeks and I instantly wiped them.

"Ryuzaki, I don't care." He said. I felt like I was rejected already it was painful after I took the effort to travel just to tell him these things then i will be rejected. Poor me.

"A-anou I u-understand R-ryoma-kun if you don't want to be friends with me." I said while blushing and staring away from him. I couldn't resist it. I was feeling tears again.

I saw him curved his lips into a smirk. I was stunned. "Ryuzaki is really Mada Mada Dane." He said to me. I was surprised again. Does he take this as a joke? "I said I don't care if you're a coward, I don't care if are not good enough, if you think you're the hindrance to my dreams I'll tell you, you are wrong because you are my inspiration to achieve my dreams and i don't care whatever my fangirls would say because all I need is you." He paused I was relieved. Yes this is the feeling. My heart beating fast. I love him and this is the feeling of love.

"Ryuzaki, I Love You." I felt like time stopped and I was a woman prisoned with all our memories together. "R-ryoma-kun I love you too." I said it. I felt very relieved. I love him. I really do. As we said those magical words diamonds suddenly lighten the sky. As the beautiful shooting stars fall above. I remember.

Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above coz I still believe, believe in love. (A/N: This is a part from Sakuno's song back in the previous chapters. Well not actually by her I just used it.)

"Tonight as the colors brighten the sky you'll meet her in my sacred place the woman you'll be with forever and for the rest of your life." He said. "Ah sou ka R-ryoma-kun, the stars! they are the colors, the light! that will brighten the sky." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I Love You Sakuno."

"I Love you too Ryoma."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Now we don't have a problem anymore Nya!" Kikumaru rejoice. "Sou ka ne Echizen." Momo grinned. It was the day of Ruka's flight. Ryoma decided to stay with Sakuno.

"Ah Ryoma-chan! Take good care of Sakuno." She said. "Sakuno just give me a phonecall if my little brother gives you a lot of problems... you know he's new in this relationship thingy." She winked at me. I giggled. Echizen Ryoma and me were already official couples. We dated already once and I was hoping more. I smiled. I saw Ryoma walked and said something to Ruka-senpai.

"Nee-san, I already found it." Ryoma said. "Found what?" She asked. "Something more valuable than tennis." He said then i saw him took a quick glance at me. "Yokatta ne Ryo-chan, I'm happy for you." She smiled.

"I'll miss you all." Ruka said. "We'll miss you too Echizen-san." Oishi said. "Saa Arigato Ruka-chan." Fuji chuckled. "Ruka-chan Nya!" Kikumaru whailed. "Sou desu." Momo nodded. "We'll miss you." Kawamura said. "According to my data a lot of guys will miss Echizen-san." Inui mumbled. "Does that include you Inui-senpai Fssshhuuuuu?" Kaidou hissed while Inui blushed. "W-well." Inui stuttered. "So as you Mamushi Inui-senpai included you." Momo laughed.

"Urusai! Baka!" Kaidou glared at him. Oh here they go again "I'll really miss all of you." She giggled.

"Ah wait Ruka-nee-san!" Aya called. "Oh Aya you're late again." Ruka said. "Ah Gomenasai!" Aya bowed. "Ah Sakuno-nee-chan and Ryoma-nii-san!" She clinged into Ryoma's hand. "Nii-chan no Daisuki." She puffed like a chibi.

"Hey don't do that Ryoma and Sakuno are already couples!" Tomoka yelled. "Ah so loud mouthed nee-chan is here again." She sighed. "Shut up!" Tomoka yelled. "I want all of you to know that Ryoma-nii-chan and I were..." She paused. "Cousins." She said. "EHHH!" They're all confused. "Ah hai!" Aya was sweat dropped.

"Calling all passengers of Flight 308 going to Los Angeles California."

"It looks like I need to go now!" Ruka said. "Just like before, I don't want to say Sayonara but instead I'll say Arigato." (A/N: This line was what I wrote in my friend's letter before she left the country... it was sad she had a farewell party...almost all cried but it was sweet somebody gave her a bouquet and a stuffed bear.) She smiled. Oh how I'll miss Ruka-senpai. She was my support although we didn't meet in a good way becauseI thought she was Ryoma's girl friend.

I smiled as I felt the strong breeze. "I guess it's all's well that ends well."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After Many years:

I am not Ryuzaki Sakuno anymore but instead Echizen Sakuno. I was happy Ryoma stayed with me. I guess my decision was really right after all.

"Mommy is that how you met daddy?" A cute little girl asked. "Ah yes Sakura." I smiled at my pretty angel. She was the proof of our love. "I wanna know more mommy." She insisted. "Not now Sakura." I said as I put her in the bed. "I should wait for daddy to tell me." She was cute. "Oh no your daddy is a worse story teller than me." I giggled and remembered how cocky he was back then.

Echizen Ryoma was now a popular tennis player all over the world. He won 4 consecutive grand slam tournaments and will again play this season. Indeed I was lucky to have him by my side.I wasn't a coward anymore. Ryoma and Sakura became my strength, my light I should say.

As the past plays back like a melody in my heart, I remembered that day when I first became stronger. It seems to be like it was only yesterday. I could still here those words.

"I Love You Sakuno."

"I Love you too Ryoma."

Yes... Love, it was the memory of my 12 year old love. Come to think of it I was 12 back then but this love was true. Ryoma really loves me and until now he still continues loving me more.

It all started in a mere tennis match. A tennis match that changed all.

**OWARI:**

I'm soooooo sad. *sniff* I think I'm gonna cry... Sorry Nicklaus mak wei xuan because this is really my last chapter! Well stay tuned in my other story: Forgotten Memories!

Well I was still happy I finished this story! It was my first RyoSaku story after all. I attempted how many times to delete this story but I couldn't. I'm glad I didn't. And after almost a year I finished it!

Thanks to all your support! I will not be able to continue this without all of you!


End file.
